


Cerise’s year of maribat prompts

by Neigecerise



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Angst, and whatever else I feel like writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 20,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neigecerise/pseuds/Neigecerise
Summary: This is exactly what the title says.Welcome to the year of maribat no one asked for. (Yes, Felix is there too, because why not have maribat and one of my favourite ships that isn’t maribat? )So enjoy this year with me! It’s going to be a fun one. I know there are going to be some bad days, and I hope this can at least make ita little brighter.✨1- gymnastics2- chocolate3- competition4- conflict5- musicals6- strawberries7-memories8-camping9-I can drive10-tea11-elevator12-sugar13-unopened14-sugar and salt (y’all get angst though)15-confused16-coffee ban17-snow18-escapism19-to be happy20-days hours and minutes21-game night22-silver lining23-candy apples24-Emma25-laughter of sun26-sleep27-sunglasses28-you will be found29-Jason30-things to agree uponFor anyone who’s interested, try and do a year of maribat! It will be fun regardless, but more people the better. Love you all!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 339
Kudos: 386





	1. Rules, expectations and how this is going to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly what the title says.  
> Welcome to the year of maribat no one asked for. (Yes, Felix is there too, because why not have maribat and one of my favourite ships that isn’t maribat? )  
> So enjoy this year with me! It’s going to be a fun one. I know there are going to be some bad days, and I hope this can at least make it  
> a little brighter.✨  
> 1- gymnastics  
> 2- chocolate 
> 
> For anyone who’s interested, try and do a year of maribat! It will be fun regardless, but more people the better. Love you all!

This is rules, regulations etc. (The next chapter will be the first prompt I’m writing on.) 

1-please be respectful of everyone in the comments. This is a basic guideline. If comments should violate any rules I will turn them off.  
This is going to be a positive environment if I have anything to say about it.  
2- if you hate à chapter, please tell me you hate it and why. It helps me both in my writing, but also hearing other people’s opinions, and it also allows me to work on different drafts for my writing.  
Any chapters I end up changing will be removed from the chapter they were made for and put on this chapter, (or the last one) for anyone who wants to read the original drafts. 

3- everyone is welcome here (yes, that includes the Lila cosplayer~) if you don’t like maribat, please don’t read.

The next chapter is on its way. It will probably be here in an hour or so, so I will see you then :)

1-gymnastics  
2-chocolate  
3- competition  
4- conflict  
5- musicals  
6- strawberries  
7-memories  
8-camping  
9-I can drive  
10-tea  
11-elevator  
12-sugar  
13-unopened  
14-sugar and salt (y’all get angst though)  
15-confused  
16-coffee ban  
17-snow  
18-escapism  
19-to be happy  
20-days hours and minutes  
21-game night  
22-silver lining  
23-candy apples  
24-Emma  
25-laughter of sun  
26-sleep  
27-sunglasses  
28-you will be found  
29-Jason  
30-things to agree upon  


31-vanilla   
32-among us


	2. Gymnastics - Dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1- Gymnastics  
> (Dickinette)

“Dick?” Marinette sat her bag down on the table, searching for her boyfriend. 

“Up here!” 

She should have known. She really should have.  
Because Dick was currently hanging from the chandelier, staring down at her with wide, blue eyes. 

Oh no he didn’t.  
Dick was not going to break something else today.  
Not under her watch. 

“Dick...” she glared up at him.  
“What happened the last time we did this?” 

Dick pouted, but answered anyway.  
“I broke the chandelier...” 

“Right. And what happened the time before that?” Marinette felt a little like she was scolding a young child. They had been over this several times already. 

“I broke that one too. But it’s different this time!” 

Marinette raised a sceptical eyebrow, ignoring the giggles of the three boys hidden behind the doorframe.  
“Really? How?” 

“Because. This time, I didn’t try wearing heels.” 

Marinette groaned. Of course he tried that. 

Of course he did. 

“Teacup, I’m not going to fall. See?” Marinette looked up.  
“Oh. Right.” She forgot she had replaced the chandelier with her own. 

The only one that he couldn’t break. 

Which is why she leapt into the air, reaching the ledge opposite of where Dick was hanging.  
“You gotta be kidding me.”  
Jason was leaning across the wall, a mischievous smirk forming.  
“No...”Marinette said, panic slowly forming on her face. “So Mari. Where’s my $100?” 

“B-but-“ she spluttered for the first time in years. “That wasn’t gymnasts!”  
She was not going to lose this bet. She had not lost this bet!  
“Technically, it was~”  
She hopped down from her perch grumbling. 

“I hate you.” She said handing over the cash. 

“No you don’t~” 

“Mari?” 

No. Nonononononononon. This was not happening.  
She had not lost three bets in a row.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I owe you this.”  
When Dick had come down from the chandelier, she still didn’t know.  
“Why do you owe me $100?”  
She didn’t remember making a bet about this with him-  
Oh. Wait. 

“You bet you could get me down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ship should I do next time? 
> 
> Prompt- chocolate 
> 
> Also- I hope you enjoyed that! I’m sorry it’s so short!!


	3. Chocolate - Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- chocolate (Jasonette)

“All clear?” Marinette asked, standing outside Adrien’s room, six large bags cradled in her arms. 

“All clear. Project Clear- The -Camembert is a go.”  
Marinette stepped into the room, setting the bags down in the corner, before rushing to the window and opening it wide. 

Jason climbed the window, straddling the edge to lift the two bags he had brought with him. 

“The Camembert is in that entire shelf over there. I’ll get the books and chocolate, and you spread the cheese around. Make sure he won’t be able to find it.” Marinette said, lifting the two bags of books she had brought, and Jason’s second bag and climbing to Adrien’s exorbitant bookshelf before getting to work. 

Jason walked to the shelves tucked into the small corner of the room, almost hidden from sight. 

The myriad of cheese littered on the shelves was overwhelming. 

How the hell was this-this thing not dead? 

It was a complete mystery to him. 

He lifted as much cheese as he could, stuffing it into a bag. 

There was a small corner behind his wall, just beside the large skating range. He stuffed the remaining cheese there. 

“Done?” Marinette asked, heaving bags filled with books down the glass stairway.  
“Yep. You?”  
Marinette gestured to the shelves, now filled with identical copies of “pride and prejudice”.  
“Step two is a go.” She said, rushing over to the other bags they had brought with them. 

“We need to put the chocolates in the same place as the Camembert. Leave one out. Might as well leave him a note.” Marinette’s gray-blue eyes twinkled with mischief. 

She sauntered over to the desk, pulling a creamy sheet of paper from Adrien’s desk. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!  
-M&J~”  
She left the bar of chocolate beside the note, before tying a red ribbon around their lovely little present.  
“Almost done Jay? This place is starting to reek.” 

“All good.” He said, giving her a thumbs up. 

They climbed down the window, disappearing into the bustling streets. 

They did not notice Adrien standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, wide smile crossing his face. He knew they would be there. 

Luckily for him, while they had been leaving their little gift, he had left his. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Jason! Language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be platonic or romantic, you get to decide. I was struggling with this prompt at first, but I ended up with this. Watching characters make poor choices never gets old.


	4. Competition - Timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition 
> 
> (Timinette/Timari)

Marinette was having a very good day.  
And she was only on her fourth cup of coffee! 

She had answered a fourth of her emails, and she needed to get to her meeting with jagged stone at 10. 

Or at least that’s how her day should’ve gone. Apparently, her life had other plans.  
So did the man currently sitting across from her. 

If she’s being honest, all her friends would be horrified. Max would probably be telling her the probability of her death by caffeine, and Alya would have been attempting to pry her coffee from her cold, dead, fingers. 

Instead, here she was, twelve coffee cups stacked beside her, fingers busily gliding across her keyboard, finishing another email. 

The man across from her is in a similar condition, if only half a cup short. 

She had met him an hour ago. He was short, shorter then most people, but still taller then her.  
It was almost like the world choose that exact moment to rub her hight in her face. 

He had sat across from her, but didn’t seem to notice she was there. So, like an average person, she said hello. The man had looked up, said something that might’ve been hi, then went right back to coffee and computer. 

Ah. Another caffeine addict. He probably thought she was a hallucination. 

Not that she had ever had that happen to her or anything. 

So she had challenged him to a work & caffeine-off. 

Or who can get the most work done in the least amount of time with as little caffeine as possible.  
The first one to finish wins. If you fall asleep or if the other finishes all their work first, then you lose. 

Easy. It was so easy. 

Except it wasn’t. It hadn’t been easy at all.

She had been riding on the hope that he would slow down, or at least have been a slightly slower typer.  
But nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. 

Of course he wasn’t. Of course he wasn’t. 

To bad for him. 

“Done!” She gasps, setting the cup down in victory.  
The man raises his eyes, genuinely surprised. 

“Wait... you’re real?” Marinette grins. “Yup.”

The man has his head in his hands now, still jittery. 

Marinette is silently congratulating herself, basking in victory. 

...until the man lifts his head, a simple smirk crossing his features.  
And this time she looks at him. Really looks at him. 

Merde. 

What had she done to earn this? 

This was not fair. Why was her life so unfair? 

1- this man has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, she has just sat with him for an hour, and she still didn’t know his name.  
Crap. She didn’t even know his name!!

2- the smirk that is currently on his face is not the face someone makes when they lose. 

Which means-

“Guess I win.”  
He turns his computer, pointing to the last email he had sent. 

...five minutes ago.  
She had just sent hers... 

Nooooooo...... 

Wait- “no... it’s a tie!!” She says, jumping up from her spot. “Fifteen cups! You had fifteen cups of coffee! That’s three more then me... so, tie?” 

“...Okay. Tie.” The man says slowly, as if trying to understand her words. 

“By the way... what’s your name?” Marinette blinks. She was just about to.. nevermind. 

“Marinette. Yours?” 

“Tim. Up for another cup?” 

Marinette smiles brightly. 

“Always. As long as my friends never find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else been reading the Hogwarts au for this ship? It’s adorable, no one can change my mind.  
> Also, today’s prompt was competition, tomorrow is supposed to be conflict. 
> 
> Love you all!  
> Have some treats!!  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ 🥨🥞🧁🍫🍪🎂🍦🥠🍒🍓🍎


	5. Conflict - damienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict 
> 
> (Damienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the “conflict “ is a mix of Marinette thinking d’ami killed someone, and Damian basically claiming ignorance to mess with her, because why not.

“Dami?” 

“Angel.” 

Marinette may or may not have been extremely suspicious for one reason or another, considering one of Damian’s weapons was missing, and even though she would never admit it, he was more organized then her. 

The fact that two of his brothers skipped patrol and have not been seen since played a role in her suspicions as well. 

“Have you seen Tim and Jason? They just disappeared like, well magic.”  
Her plan was perfect. Mostly.  
For someone who hadn’t slept in some amount of time she currently can not name, not because she doesn’t know or anything, she is in the perfect mind space. Probably. 

“Tt. Todd and Drake? Why do you ask?”  
He raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

On to her already. What a start. 

“You don’t? I was sure you were testing a Katana or two on them.”

Damian smiled. “To be clear, I didn’t test on them. They had weapons. It was a spar.” 

“Uh huh. A spar.” Totally believable. 

“Seriously though. What happened to them?” Marinette’s concern mounted, but not for Jason or Tim. Those two took revenge seriously. 

“Dami, they’re probably going to come after you if you did anything.”  
Marinette yawned. When she won this, she was getting more coffee from Tim’s stash. 

“Angel, what day is it?” Marinette blinked. 

It was Tuesday yesterday... or was that Wednesday. 

Thursday may 16th maybe? Or was it June- 

“Um.. Thursday? Thursday the 23rd of June?” 

Damian smirked. He was up to something. 

And she would put a stop to it. 

As soon as she figured out exactly what he was planning. 

“Funny. That was last week.” 

Had she lost a week of time or something? What could have possibly happened between now and- 

“Todd and drake went on business. For all we know, they’re on vacation doing who knows what, but I haven’t killed them. Yet.” He mutters the last part, still considering the best method to remove them. 

“Seriously? You just let me question you even though you knew exactly where-“ 

“Tsk, tsk. Details, details.” He turns back to his drawing, raising his pencil thoughtfully. 

Marinette turns too, walking towards her- er Tim’s coffee. 

“Angel, that doesn’t mean you can have Drake’s coffee. He took it with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went to karate, so that’s why I’m late. Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable!!
> 
> Love you all!  
> Have some treats!!  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ 🥨🥞🧁🍫🍪🎂🍦🥠🍒🍓🍎
> 
> Also- has anyone read the ballad of mulan? I’m using the last line for whenever I graduate high school.


	6. Musicals - brucinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musicals 
> 
> (Brucinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Married Bruce x Marinette au.
> 
> (And thank you to BabyClara for beta reading this!!)

“Are we gonna have a problem?” Marinette asked pointedly, doodling tiny stars along the edge of her sketchbook. 

“You got a bone to pick?” Her husband’s voice calls, echoing from somewhere in the manor.  
The office maybe?

“You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?” 

She says, waiting for the echo she knows will come. 

“I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch,” 

“But I’m feeling nice, so here’s some advice?”  
Marinette continues, if only slightly rushed. 

“ Listen up, biotch!”  
Marinette can almost hear Alfred wincing from wherever he disappeared off to last. 

Unfortunately, she has no plans to stop. 

In truth, it had become a bit of a tradition. 

On their first date, Marinette had begun to hum to herself when they were walking back, and Bruce had just taken up the next note.  
It was the very first time she had really seen him. 

There was no more “billionaire playboy” façade.  
There was just Bruce. 

And it made her happy. 

“I like!”  
Marinette called, setting her pencil down on her desk and walking towards the door. 

“Lookin’ hot, buying stuff they cannot,” Marinette laughed.  
It was almost funny really.  
The entire line was probably how the world saw them.  
“I like!” 

“Drinkin’ hard, maxing dad’s credit card,” 

Jason wishes he could, Marinette thought, thinking of the young man who had visited just yesterday. 

“I like!”  
Her voice is more absent now, fiddling with the doorknob, which is stuck shut. 

“ Skippin' gym Scaring her Screwing him”  
Yeah this is definitely entertaining. 

“I like!” 

“Killer clothes,” 

“Kickin’ nerds in the nose!”  
The fact that Alfred or one of the kids haven’t stopped them yet is a miracle.  
Actually, Tim’s probably asleep, and Damian has probably found a different method to avoid “the death of his ears”. 

“If you lack the-“ 

“Shut Up!!!” 

She took it back. Damian had gotten more patience. 

Progress. 

~~~~~~~ 

Marinette sat in Bruce’s lap, looking around the room for any possible intruders. 

“Ready?” 

“Always.” 

“Honey whatchu waitin’ for~” 

“Step into my candy store!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never tried brucinette before. Hopefully this is suffice!!  
> To be honest, I kinda think this is something that would be more of a dickinette thing, but writing Bruce as a person who sings along to random songs that create a musical is funny.
> 
> Was this a secret excuse to sing candy store to myself? 
> 
> ....noooooooo. Mostly.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Have some treats!!  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ 🥨🥞🧁🍫🍪🎂🍦🥠🍒🍓🍎🍉🥝🍍🥐🥖🍝🍜🥟


	7. Strawberries - felinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberries 
> 
> (Marinette x Félix )
> 
> (Thank you to babyclara for beta reading!)

“Nettie?” Félix shakes Marinette’s shoulder softly, muted sunshine washed over the grass they sprawled across. 

“Nettie~” he calls again, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“...n..o.......wakey...“ his girlfriend mutters, burying her face deeper into the blanket they had both sprawled across no less then an hour before. 

Félix sighed. Marinette might as well be a hibernating bear.

Unless of course.... 

“Hey Adrien? I’m gonna need a favour.” 

~~~~~~

Marinette was having a peaceful nap.  
She was warm, it smelled like vanilla, like Félix, and it felt pink. 

So very pink.

She can hear the slight rustle of leaves, and the turning of crisp pages. 

She can feel the warm glow of sunshine on her skin, merged with the slight breeze that passed around her. 

This was the life. 

Félix had attempted to wake her an hour of so ago, but she knew he was still here.  
Flipping page after page in that ridiculous chair he insisted on bringing. 

It was quite refreshing.  
He was adorable. 

Might as well make use of the picnic she insisted on having then. 

Marinette yawned, stretching out her limbs, before lifting her eyes, blurry with sleep, to her surroundings. 

“ Good morning Nettie. Have a nice rest? “ Félix asked, looking down from his chair. 

Then she saw them. 

Strawberries surrounded her, little shapes and words spelt out with the red berries.  
“Fé...” Marinette said, looking up at him.  
“What happened.”  
He smirked. 

“Adrien. Adrien and I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I didn’t have the time to get this beta read, (because I have to go soon, so hopefully I can get the next one to be. 
> 
> Love you all!


	8. Memories - dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories 
> 
> (Dickinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON’T HATE MEEEEEEEE

Dick stared at the Monitor beside his wife.  
Last missions never go well, do they?  
She had been sent to go out on one last mission before her retirement. 

He wished she hadn’t. 

Jason had gone out after the joker again. 

She had panicked the moment she heard, insisting her little brother wasn’t going to die this time. 

Not on her watch. 

She had gone with Adrien.  
She would be safe. She always was. 

Until she wasn’t. 

Adrien went to help Jason out. 

She went to find the demented clown.  
He found her first. 

A sharp blade in the back. A fractured spine.  
A crowbar. 

Adrien had gotten her out in time. 

But it wasn’t. Not quite.  
She ended up in a coma. 

She was on life support.  
And she wasn’t getting any better. 

Jason was inconsolable. He screamed, punched walls, anything.  
She wasn’t even dead.  
But if he had never gone- they wouldn’t have to worry if she was still going to be alive. 

Adrien gave up the ring. If he couldn’t protect her, his partner, why did he deserve to be a hero?  
Why would he? 

And Dick? 

He blamed everything on himself.  
If he hadn’t let her go, they wouldn’t be here. Watching her life tick away. 

If she died, he would never see one of her sunny smiles again.  
Smiles that rivalled his own. 

Beep.

If she died, she would never get to bake one of the pastries she grew up with. 

Beep. 

If she died, she would never get to be a mother. She would never get to name her kids like she’d wanted.  
Beep. Bee-

If she died, she would never get to do all of the things she dreamed of doing. 

Beep. Beep. Bee- 

If she died, no one who knew her would be the same again. 

Beep.beep.beep.beep.beep-

If she died he would never be the same again. 

That’s when the screen went blank.


	9. Camping - no specific ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping 
> 
> (Marinette x batfam)

“Grayson, this is stupid.” 

Damian stood, arms crossed tightly as he glared at his brother through the dim light, the fading sun the only thing illuminating the sky. 

“I agree with the brat. No one goes ‘camping’ in a black out.”   
Jason said, glancing up from his thick book. 

“Well too bad.” Marinette said. “This is my house, and you have never even tried this before.”   
She stood beside the back door, five blankets balanced in her hands. 

Damian kicked the ground, but didn’t push his point. 

“Good. Now, would someone help us set up the tent?” 

Paris had blacked out no less than thirty minutes ago, and the boys, (namely Tim, Jason and Damian) had made the mistake of leaving Marinette and Dick alone to ~~scheme~~ plan what they were going to do next. 

Marinette knew the electricity wouldn’t come back on for a while.   
Especially when Mayor Bourgeois decided to turn it off for his personal benefit.   
Who knew he could do that?   
Nonetheless, it had given her the glorious opportunity to get them doing something other than quietly yelling over the smallest of things when they thought she couldn’t hear. 

She grinned. 

Get played suckers. 

They ended up dragging a half conscious Tim out of the house. 

Dick plopped down on the ground, bouncing excitedly on the fluffy pink blankets splayed across the floor.   
“So!” He said, clapping his hands together.   
“What do you do when you camp in your yard?” 

Marinette beamed. 

“We can start with scary stories, or truth or dare, or we could roast marshmallows...” 

Dick squealed.   
  


Damian covered his ears.   
  


“God help me...” 

“Truth or Dare Tim?” Marinette asked, rubbing her hands together.   
  


“Tim?”   
  


soft snoring filled the pale pink tent.   
  


it wasn’t long before more blew through the quiet night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I can’t get into my school account? At all? 
> 
> And my teacher asked me to check it today. 
> 
> How does one react when faced with such a dilemma? 
> 
> (In brighter news, school has been fun. If I could actually access the other part of it). 
> 
> Hope this was a fun prompt to read, sorry for dumping random issues on you all. 
> 
> À bientôt!


	10. I can drive - jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can drive 
> 
> (Jason x Marinette)

“I can drive.” Marinette said for what must have been the twentieth time that day. 

Her boyfriend snorted.  
“Like hell you can pixie. Like hell you can.” 

Marinette huffed.  
She’s been spending too much time around Damian, hasn’t she?  
“I can though! Name the last time I had an issue driving?”

Jason smirked.  
“Exhibit A, last week. Getting a ticket while driving the bat mobile is a real record love.” 

Marinette glared, searching her mind for her defence, however thin.  
“That was an accident! How was I supposed to know it goes faster then most cars?!” 

Jason laughed again.  
He laughed until he was nearly crying. 

“I hate to admit it, but Todd has a point.”  
A smooth voice mused, Damian rolling around in his seat, legs crossed, Alfred (the cat) sitting in his lap.  
He looked like one of those evil characters from the cheesy films Marinette loved. 

Traitor. 

“Look at the facts! I’ve only had a few accidents! And Alfred already-“ 

“Banned you from driving. We know.” Jason smirked. 

Merde.  
She had just dug herself a hole, hadn’t she?  
Might as well be her grave.  
“Come on! He said that last week!”  
Marinette said, flailing her hands around. 

“And it is still very much in effect Miss Marinette.” The smooth accent of the family butler called from wherever he came from. 

Why was everyone ganging up on her now? 

“I’m telling you! I can drive!” 

Jason draped an arm around her. 

“Think about the bright side pix. You still can use the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃🙂🙃🙂


	11. Tea - timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea
> 
> (Timari)

“What the hell?” Marinette shouted, tossing her favourite mug to the corner. 

Smug giggles followed, with a quiet “shut up!”. 

“Who the hell switched my coffee for tea!?”

Tim popped up from around the corner. 

“Coffee?”  
More giggles.

“What about coffee?” 

“Someone decided to switch my coffee for fucking  
tea! Camomile tea! Who the hell would do that to me?!”  
Marinette was fuming. When she found the little b-

More giggles.  
Then the clatter of a ceramic mug shattering on marble. 

“Bean? What the hell happened to the coffee?  
...and why does it smell like tea?” 

Cackling replaced the giggling.  
Marinette turned the corner sharply.  
...only to be met with Jason Alfred and Adrien, practically rolling with laughter. (Jason and Adrien. Alfred was standing with the smallest of giggles. 

Traitors. 

“How dare you! Where is my coffee?” Marinette said, waving her recovered mug high in the air. 

When’s she got her hands on those punks- 

“Mari? Mari??”  
But for now... she would just deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> (I’m probably rewriting this, but we will see.)


	12. Elevator - Jasonette (not much though)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elevator 
> 
> (I don’t know. A little jasonette maybe?)

Elevator 

The floor plummeted below her. 

Then halted seconds later.  
She was now stuck, here in an elevator, with a total stranger who seemed set on glaring at her. 

Just her luck. 

Marinette cursed under her breath.  
Then the light in the elevator flickered off. 

Great. 

Just great. 

“You know, instead of uselessly stewing in self pity, you could try to help me.”  
The man beside her said, fixing his green eyes on her. They were the only thing she could see in the dark. 

Marinette scowled, walking to the other side of the small space.  
“Already on that.” 

Marinette had been stuck with this man for the last twelve minutes, and was sure of one thing, and one thing alone. 

She couldn’t wait to leave. 

That’s when his phone rang. 

The man looked at it, rolled his eyes, and answered anyway. 

“Demon spawn?” The caller asked.  
Marinette refrained from snorting.

“Todd.” ‘Demon spawn’ returned. 

Funny. Even his voice seemed to glare. 

“Hello?” Marinette interrupted, jumping in on the conversation. 

“...pixie?” 

Wait- 

“Jason?”

‘Demon spawn’ paused.  
“You two know each other?” 

“He’s my boyfriend.” Marinette said before pausing.  
“...wait. How do you two know each other?”

Silence. 

“We’re brothers.” Jason said, before being interrupted with “adopted.” 

Of course they were. 

“You two are idiots.” 

That’s when the lights turned back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished ripping out my carpet in the house. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get a little more consistent with my updates when I finish renovating.


	13. Sugar - Dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar
> 
> (Dickinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you all, some tooth-rotting fluff. Happy Monday!!

“Marinette?!” Damian sharply turned the corner leading to the kitchen, crashing into the older (and shorter) girl. 

Odd. She could’ve sworn she was still ‘Dupain-Cheng’ yesterday. ‘Angel’ on good days- 

“It’s Grayson.” 

Marinette facepalmed. 

Of course it was.  
What a birthday present. 

Marinette followed Damian around the corner that lead to the kitchen.  
Only to find one Richard Grayson and Co, completely covered in baking supplies. 

Flour, sugar, baking powder, you name it. 

How Dick roped Jason and Damian into this was a mystery to her. 

“Dick...” Marinette said, looking around the kitchen.  
Her kitchen. 

Her once clean kitchen. 

“Mari! You aren’t supposed to be here right now... Tim! I thought- Tim?”

The boy in question was draped over the sink, flour  
dusting his hair.  
...with the water still running. 

“Huh. Oops.” Dick had the decency to look a little sheepish. 

“Please don’t be mad Mari... but, we did make a cake!”  
Jason, who was previously leaning against the counter, held out a small cake-shaped thing with light pink frosting and strawberries. 

It wasn’t perfect, not at all. 

But it’s the effort that counts! 

“Happy birthday Mari!!”

Happy birthday indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully updates will be more consistent.. 
> 
> I kinda wish I started this back when I had nothing to do.
> 
> I feel like this should have been a birthday prompt... oh well. 
> 
> Still sweet.


	14. Unopened - Damienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unopened 
> 
> (Damienette)

Damian smiled down at his girlfriend. 

She was fast asleep in his lap, midnight hair splayed across the couch. 

She had just finished explaining why she never opened anything people gave to her. 

“I want to keep it how they gave it! It makes it so much more valuable. Like a bookmark in time. In our own story...”  
She had insisted. Damian didn’t quite get it at first. 

They were packages. Just packages. 

They were meant to be opened. 

It reminded him a little of Grayson. With his photos and little scrapbooks. 

Perhaps there was reason behind it. 

He rested her head gently on the couch then, pressing a feather-light kiss to her forehead. 

He went to her room. 

Her closet was full of little boxes she had been given. 

Thousands of little boxes. 

The one Grayson had given her for her birthday. 

The one he had given her for Christmas. 

The mug Drake had given her on a random Tuesday. (The packaging at least. The mug rested on her desk, filled to the brim with coffee. 

He could remember ever single one. 

Every single person who had given her the item within. 

Every date that it had been received. 

Resting neat and tidy. 

Unopened. 

He smiled. 

Maybe that’s why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so I’m boycotting miraculous ladybug. 
> 
> And here’s why!
> 
> Recently, I’ve been seeing a lot of videos pointing out blatant flaws in the plot and story, and a lot of it disgusts me. I can link a few videos if that’s something anyone wants (as those expand on the issues a lot better then I ever could.) 
> 
> Firstly, Marinette.  
> There’s three issues with her character. 
> 
> 1- every mistake she makes seems to be dismissed, and when she does apologize for her actions, it feels half-hearted. And she continues with her behaviour. 
> 
> 2- she’s a stalker. Marinette’s thing with Adrien is a mess. She literally stalks every moment of his life. And we all cheer her on for that. Everyone does. And it almost makes it worse. 
> 
> 3- the character herself feels really whitewashed. She’s supposed to be half Asian, but she has almost no connection to that at all. She knows how to make Italian things, and she somehow doesn’t know how to say much without help? I also found it a little odd that the only Asian family that’s in the show is her uncle, and there’s not much on that. It made her race feel more like a footnote, rather then something actually important to her character. 
> 
> Adrien 
> 
> There’s two issues here
> 
> 1- Adrien basically sexually harasses ladybug for the entire show, and almost everyone supports it.  
> (When she clearly states and shows she isn’t interested.) 
> 
> 2- his background is important to the story, but the show barely covers it at all.  
> It’s been years, and we barely know anything at all. And it drives me crazy. 
> 
> The creators comments 
> 
> 1-this is probably what disgusts me. It’s like Thomas has a massive grudge against Chloé. (Who is, by the way, a fictional character with an abusive mother, who is 14 years old who literally only ever had two friends) the things he says about her is awful. (Search “tweets about Chloé miraculous “ on google. I think you’ll understand rather quickly.) I understand that she’s a bad person...but it would be easy to have her just act like a bad person in the show wouldn’t it?  
> Why is it necessary to hate on her on the internet? She’s a fourteen year old fictional child. 
> 
> She’s going to make mistakes.  
> Chloé has done some of the same things Marinette has done (like steal, except she didn’t take a phone) and we hate harshly on her for it. I don’t understand that. 
> 
> More notes about the creators 
> 
> \- the male characters are either portraying toxic masculinity or ridiculously dense.  
> -basically any character who stands in Marinette’s way when it comes to Adrien is portrayed badly, and hated on by either the fans, or the creators. 
> 
> I don’t feel comfortable further supporting a show that I don’t agree with by the messages. That’s not fair to the show, and it’s not to me. 
> 
> I will continue my fanfics, because I want to portray them in a positive light. If anyone has anything to further prove or disprove these points, please leave them in the comments. I’ve only seen videos that say things like this, so that’s what I’m assuming the general consensus is. 
> 
> If I did offend anyone, I’m truly sorry. 
> 
> The videos that expand on these points better then I ever could:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Gxqz1t2W6wI
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eVfKKod5QuI
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TogPVGIbxAc


	15. Sugar and salt (but I’mma give y’all angst) - future Dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar and salt (and angst)
> 
> (Dickinette-later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank my friend Mairead for the prompt... 
> 
> I ran out of ones I could write on without feeling like I was copying another maribat work.
> 
> The next chapter will be the next part (which is fluff.)

Marinette didn’t know what she was going to do. 

She paced the wood of her floor, pink walls stained with tears, little droplets splattering on the ground. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Lila had gotten to her parents no less then three hours ago. 

She had gotten home two. 

Her parents had screamed. Yelled. Accused her of disgusting things. 

She tried to tell them. After all, Lila was bullying her! 

Her parents had shoved that back in her face. 

Yes, she made mistakes! 

Yes, she had been jealous of Lila. For a little anyway. 

Marinette walked over to her desk. The monitor previously plastered with Adrien’s face now glowing faintly, autumn leaves swirling on the screen. 

Marinette sighed. 

Of course this would happen. 

Sharp footsteps slammed onto the stairs leading to her room like an army of devoted soldiers. 

Tom flung her trapped door open, hazel eyes furious. 

“Marinette!” He grabbed her by her hair, ignoring her cry of pain. 

“Papa!” Marinette dug her feet into the ground as hard as she could, feet reddening. 

It did stall her though. 

“Let go! You’re hurting me!” She slapped his hand away, looking at him like a stranger. 

In a way, he was. 

He glared back. 

“That’s what Lila had said. But you didn’t let her go. So why should I?!” His voice raised, hand twitching at her. 

That’s when she saw the knife in his other hand. 

She paled, backing away from her father. 

“Figured I’d return the favour.” 

Marinette backed into the corner of her room, near the ladder of her bed. 

“Tikki.. spots on.” Cerulean eyes sparkling with tears, she was engulfed in a dulled pink glow. 

By the Time Tom had opened his eyes, she was gone.  
Trapped door swinging closed with a gust of air. 

Marinette was more lost then she had been before. 

Quite literally, seeing as she wasn’t even in Paris. 

She had expected Tikki to just transform her; give her enough time to leave. 

But she hadn’t. 

The second Marinette had stepped out, her surroundings shifted. 

From the autumn glow of the afternoon sun, to the dark tunnel of an alleyway, reeking of smoke. 

Marinette coughed, rubbing her hands together. 

Only to realize something was missing. 

Her suit. 

She wasn’t in her normal clothes, or her suit. 

She was wearing a casual grey sweatshirt, draped slightly over her shoulder revealing a creamy tank top beneath. 

She was also wearing shorts... 

Impractical much? 

It was positively freezing out here, and dark. 

Nevermind the fact that she was in the middle of who knows where with-  
A shadow crossed across her head, causing her to raise her eyes to the sky. 

A sliver of bright yellow caught her eye. 

Yellow? 

Where had she- an arm grabbed her roughly, a thick hand clutching her forearm harshly, beginning to cut off circulation. 

“Let go of me!” Marinette yelled attempting to rip her arm from the tight grip. 

“Not a chance little lady.” Marinette shifted, attempting to pull out again. Her boney arm made a cracking noise.

She cried out in pain. 

“Let go!” She kicked at him, agile legs striking his arm. 

He growled, pulling out a thin pocket knife. 

“Not a chance.”  
This was a new voice. 

Marinette closed her eyes. 

She didn’t want this. 

She didn’t want to see this. 

She couldn’t- 

“Miss?” Marinette opened her eyes. 

Only to realize the hand was gone. 

Her eyes met white. Blue, black and white. 

The only issue? 

She had no clue what the fuck he was saying. 

“j-je ne c-comprends pas l'anglais.”  
She was shivering. Hard. 

He offered her his hand. It was a cautious move, after all, she didn’t know him. 

“ êtes vous Française?" She took his hand, walking towards the exit of the alley through the dark. 

“Oui monsieur. où sommes-nous?“

The man beside her paused, looking at her oddly. 

“ vous ne savez pas?”  
By the time of his voice, she was assuming his expression was concerned. 

“...non?” 

“Crap.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“...d’accord... avez-vous quelque part où aller?“ 

Marinette shook her head. 

...What the hell was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest one I’ve made for this!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> je ne comprends pas l'anglais.- I don’t understand English 
> 
> êtes vous Française?- are you from France? (Français is masculine Française is feminine)
> 
> où sommes-nous?- where are we?
> 
> Oui monsieur- yes mister (can be sir)
> 
> vous ne savez pas?- you don’t know? (Don’t you know, etc.)((thank you for the correction!))
> 
> Non- no
> 
> D’accord- okay
> 
> Avez-vous quelque part où aller- anywhere to go


	16. Confused - Dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused 
> 
> (Dickinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of salt and sugar

Marinette could proudly say that this was not the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her. 

The man beside her, “nightwing” as he had introduced himself, was currently speaking to two officers, and a younger man in the ugliest costume she had ever seen. 

And she had fought against hawkmoth.  
She was silently hoping someone would point it out to him. 

But nooooooooooooooooooooooo. 

That’s when “traffic lights“ as she had deemed him came over to her. 

“Tt. Nightwing has asked me to take you to orphanage.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened. 

“Orphanage? comme un orphelinat?“ 

“Oui. protocole typique.“

Merde.

“ mais je ne suis pas orpheline! mes parents... ne font tout simplement pas partie de ma vie. Plus maintenant.”

Marinette was internally panicking. 

She was in the middle of nowhere, with who knows what and who, and she didn’t even have anywhere to go. 

Why in the world had Tikki done- whatever this is!?

Traffic lights nodded. 

“ avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoins ?” 

“Um- savez-vous où je suis? où c'est que je veux dire.“  
She rung her hands together, rubbing at the recent bruises, still purple camouflaged by the dark. 

Traffic lights raised an eyebrow. 

“ tu ne sais pas?“

“Non?” 

Traffic lights sighed. Muttering something about “stupid brothers” before looking up at her. 

“ vous êtes à Gotham.”  
Marinette’s eyes widened comedically. 

“Gotham!? ...d’accord. Merci.” 

Traffic boy nodded. 

She was left standing alone, more confused then ever.

“Tikki?” 

The little red kwami flew up to meet her eyes, her own violet eyes glistening.  
“Marinette...this is your second chance.”

She started at the public phones. 

And called her nonna.

“Marinetta?”” Gina asked, her confused yet cheery tone bright. 

“Nonna?” Marinette felt like crying. And reminding her grandmother not to answer random numbers. 

“How are you dear? How are your parents? You haven’t called me in months-“ 

“Tom and Sabine aren’t my parents anymore. They hurt me.”  
There was a long pause on the line. 

“They what?” Her grandmother’s tone was blank, but Marinette could hear the seething behind it. 

She took a breath, and explained everything. 

It was a surprise when she learned her grandmother had an account in Gotham. And a house. 

A surprise, and relief. 

She went to the bank first. (She has access to the account because you can allow that if you have a bank account.)

Gina had $100,000 American dollars, which was exactly what she needed. 

It took a little over an hour to find an apartment, and another to find a school. 

A week later, Marinette Lenoir-Fu was headed towards her first day of school, with enough English to understand and hold a somewhat interesting conversation without French. Kinda. 

It would take a little work. 

The first thing she did when she walked in was bump into someone. 

“ Oh! Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas vous avoir vu s'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas- er. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you over.” 

The taller boy looked at her quizzically, blue eyes widening with recognition.  
Which was odd. Seeing as she didn’t know anyone. 

Maybe he saw her in the coffee shop yesterday? She had had a lot- 

“I’m Dick! Do you need someone to show you around?” Marinette honestly didn’t know it was possible to smile like that. 

“Oh. Okay. I’m Marinette.” She extended a hand. 

...only to realize he had already done the same. 

Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon!!! How has your day been? 
> 
> I had school:)  
> And wrote a poem for French (saison de couleur)
> 
> And played the “neutral” party while doing soccer.  
> Bye~
> 
> comme un orphelinat?-like an orphanage?
> 
> protocole typique.-typical protocol.
> 
> Merde- you can search it up, I’m sure translate works (please don’t use google translate for full sentences though.)
> 
> avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoins- anything you need then?
> 
> This thing is going to have four parts, so it’s going to be kinda long.  
> savez-vous où je suis? où c'est que je veux dire.-do you know where I am? Where this is, I mean.
> 
> tu ne sais pas?-you don’t know?


	17. Coffee ban - Timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee ban 
> 
> (Timari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little Dickinette thing will continue tomorrow~

“Coffee has been banned-“ the almost robotic voice of the news reporter was met with the shattering of a ceramic cup, and cursing. 

“What the actual fuck?!!” Marinette's voice echoed from the kitchen, followed by a pitiful moan.  
“My coffee...” 

Footsteps clattered down from the stairs, as one Timothy Drake rushed into the kitchen, eyes blown wide. 

“....coffee...ban?” 

They shared a look of horror. 

“What about a coffee ban?” Dick Grayson walked into the kitchen, only to be clung onto by Tim. 

“...you have to help us! There’s no way we’re going to survive without coffee!”

Dick patted his brother’s shoulder. 

...then put him over his shoulder.

“Dick?” 

His brother remained silent, walking over to Marinette, who was still ranting at the television.

And did the exact same thing to her. 

“Dick?! Put us down!!!” 

Dick continued walking, bringing them up to their room. 

“Put us down!!!” 

“You had something to do with this didn’t you!!” 

Dick stayed silent, walking into their room, only to be met with Jason, Damian, Cassandra, and Bruce.

“This means war!!” Marinette yelled, attempting to wiggle free. 

It was fruitless. 

“What’s going on?!” Tim asked, punching Dick’s back as hard as possible. 

“Confrontation.” Cassandra said, pointing at the two of them, then the chairs they were thrust into. 

“Explain your asses!” Marinette glared at them. 

Coffee was her life. 

“Tt. Coffee has been a bad influence. On all of you.”  
Damian said, folding his arms. 

Jason snorted. “Like you actually care.” 

Damian glared, but didn’t deny. 

“...as Damian was saying, you two have a coffee addition.” Bruce said, face stoic. 

“And you, all of you need sleep. This is a good thing!” Dick said brightly. 

“You guys are the worst.” 

Tim murmured from beneath the pillow Fort his siblings had shoved Marinette and him in. 

“You just love us though~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire joyeux anniversaire~ 
> 
> Happy fifteenth birthday to my sister!


	18. Snow - Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow 
> 
> (Jasonette)

“Jase... look! It’s snowing!!” Marinette squealed from the window, peeking out the tiny circle she had wiped away on the glass. 

Jason looked up from his book, watching the bouncing brunette.

“Isn’t it pretty?!” Marinette turned back to him, if only for a second, before turning back to the magical sprinkle of snow.

Gods, she sounded like Dick.

“Yeah love. It is.” Jason stood behind her, resting his head on hers. 

Why he had to be so very tall was a complete mystery to her.

“Can we go out? I want to make a snowman.”

Twenty minutes later, Damian stood at the same window they had been at, watching his second most hated sibling ~~Tim already earned that title~~

Roll snowballs with his girlfriend, also known as Damian’s favourite sibling. 

It was funny really. 

Watching them not attempt to prank someone was not a sight he ever thought he might witness. 

Humour.  
How glorious. 

Idiot-1 and idiot-2 continued to gallivant around the yard, glittering balls of snow soaring across the window. 

Laugher echoed around, filling the air with the bright spirit. 

They were louder then they expected. 

Marinette then started to run, Jason close behind her. 

Then, in her usual nature, she fell, rolling in the snow. 

Jason went down with her. 

Then he kissed her. 

Damian turned away, cheeks reddening.

Idiots. Definitely idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good 10:43pm! I’ve just had seven cups of caffeinated tea, and I’ve never been better.
> 
> I spent the entire day reading the duchess’s 50 tea recipes, so that’s why I’ve found a new favourite drink. 
> 
> Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.


	19. Escapism - (TBD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escapism 
> 
> (TBD)

“Marinette? Marinette!” Mme. Bustier’s voice echoed through the classroom, snapping Marinette out of the same daydream that had occupied her mind for the last week. 

She rubbed her forehead. It was so odd... 

“Marinette! Are you even listening?” 

Marinette wrung her hands together. This was going to be a long, long day. 

When the bell finally rung, Marinette had had the same dream twice. 

Pale sunlight streaming through cream curtains, window wide open, revealing the greenery below.

It was beautiful. 

A man was behind her too. But looking at him was like gazing through hazy water.  
His face was blurry, the colours nearly indistinguishable. 

Dark hair, pale skin. 

What might’ve been blue eyes. 

Every or maybe even green. 

But she couldn’t see him.

Her clothing was heavy, pale pink robes billowing in the air. 

What was this place? 

Why was- “Marinette?!”  
Marinette groaned, as Adrien’s “sweet” voice drifted up to her like cherry candy.

Everyone just loved the ‘nice guy’ didn’t they? 

Bleh. 

Twenty minutes later, she and Adrien stood at the top of the news station, legs dangling over the glass. 

“What do you want?” Marinette fiddled with her clothing, never lifting her eyes. 

“You know exactly what I want.” Adrien scowled at her, hand twitching at his side. 

“Me. I know. You’be said it a dozen times by now.”  
Marinette said sarcastically, glaring at the ground. 

“My answer hasn’t changed.” 

Adrien slowly raised his head, green eyes glittering like they had when she first liked him. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Adrien grabbed her arm, pushing towards the edge. 

“We’ll be together forever now~” his tone became a sing-song taunt, the edge growing more prominent with each little step. 

“Adrien- ADRIEN STOP!” Her fingers gripped the edge, attempting to pull herself higher. 

She wasn’t strong enough. 

For a superhero, someone would’ve questioned that. But Marinette didn’t. 

Lila and her posse had their little ways after all.

Tears spilled from her cerulean eyes, clinging to the last string of life she had. 

In desperation. 

She didn’t want to die. 

She couldn’t die! 

Her fingers slipped.  
She never screamed. 

She never felt herself hit the ground. 

Marinette jumped awake, hazel eyes blinking rapidly. 

....where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just read the latest chapter of the duchess’ 50 tea recipes (I highly recommend) and I think I know who the ‘real’ chloe is. 
> 
> (Spoilers ahead) 
> 
> I think that the lady they hired in the tea shop, is Chloe. I’m not sure why, but it just feels right to me for some reason. 
> 
> It’s a little strange to think, but aside from that, we shall see.
> 
> Oh and yes, I’m using this as a bit of an AU.


	20. To be happy - mentioned Damienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be happy 
> 
> (Mentioned damienette)

Marinette stood on the opposite side of a glass wall, cupping her elbows tightly. She was pacing, anxiety setting her nerves ablaze. 

She wanted to leave more then she had ever wanted anything. 

But she needed this. 

She needed some kind of closure.

That’s when they brought him in. 

Hands shackled to his waist. 

Once grass green eyes hazy. 

Sunny blonde hair wild. 

He looked terrible. Staring at him, at this man who hurt her again, and again and again, was like looking in a mirror of truth. 

She began to curl in on herself, wishing he could be here with her. 

But he was still stuck in a hospital bed. 

She looked up, cerulean eyes glistening. 

“Why?” Marinette flinched at her own voice. 

It was so hollow. So... dead. 

Adrien stared at her, dismissive expression never wavering. 

“Why does it matter? Whatever I say, you’re opinion of me will never change. I will still be stuck on death row. What’s the point?”  
Marinette looked up at him then, sorrow melting to rage. 

“This isn’t about you. This is about me. It’s about Damian. I’m not here for you.” Her small hands curling to fists. 

“And yet... you are.” Adrien toyed with every word, eyes glinting with what might’ve been pity, had she not known him better. 

“Cut the shit Agreste. Just tell me why?” Marinette glared at him, blue eyes flashing. 

Adrien laughed. 

“To. Be. Happy.” He said, moving his hands like he was tracing the air. 

“What?” 

“You heard me. To be happy.” Marinette’s head spun. This wasn’t an answer. 

“What the hell does that even mean?!” 

“Well. Why do you stay beside Damian? Why did you leave me? 

Why do you think he stepped in front of you the second before you died? After all.... should he die, it will be your fault...”  
Adrien smiled sweetly at her, a dead man taking the bait. 

“Shut up!” 

Marinette left seconds later. 

“Huh. Funny. There are quite a few reasons to be happy, after all.” 

How he had known how they both would end, was a question no one would be able to learn. 

After all, the secrets no one ever learns are always the best kept.

~~~~~~~

-Further context- 

Basically, Adrien makes an elaborate scheme to kill Mari, Dami ends up getting in the way and Marinette wants to know why Adrien bothered to try to kill her at all. 

His only answer is “to be happy” in reference to her own happiness.  
If Marinette’s happiness disappeared he would have his happiness. 

Because his happiness is the loss of hers. 

Adrien knew how they both would end, because her fate is always the opposite of his. It is like that because of the miraculous. They are technically opposites, so in theory, everything about them is opposing. 

Her hair is dark, his is light

Her eyes are the sky, his are the earth

Her fortune as herself is poor, is isn’t. 

Get it? If he is going to die on purpose, that means he isn’t. Her death will be an accident. 

If her happiness is destroyed, he will have his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been decreed the “mom” friend. 
> 
> It will be interesting to live out my new title. 
> 
> Also- I’m apparently the “sorry” child as well. Every time I passed a ball in class I said sorry because I thought it was going to miss, thereby losing the game. 
> 
> I think my classmates think I’m crazy. 
> 
> (If they didn’t already).


	21. Days, hours, minutes, seconds - Damienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days, hours, minutes, seconds 
> 
> (Damienette)
> 
> The random adventures of one demon and “Angel”.

“You have to be kidding me. What are you the hero of? Traffic lights?” 

Was the first thing Marinette Dupain-Cheng said to one Damian Wayne on Sunday October the 16th, at 10:53pm on the rooftop of an apartment complex.

“Tt. At least I’m not an idiot. Unlike some of us.”  
Was the first thing Damian Wayne said to one Marinette Dupain-Cheng exactly five seconds later.

Exactly twelve hours later, the same Damian Wayne was assigned to be one Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s tour guide. 

Tour guide! 

How degrading. 

Exactly four hours and forty two minutes later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dragging one Damian Wayne across the park, until she finally reached what she was looking for. 

Two minutes and three seconds before that, Damian Wayne had let one Marinette Dupain-Cheng drag him. 

Exactly seven hours and twenty four minutes later, one Richard “Dick” Grayson was gushing about his brother’s “newest friend “ whom he had never met. 

Exactly three seconds later, he earned a slap from one Damian Wayne. 

Exactly three days and six hours later, one  
Delilah “Lila” Rossi walked out of one Gotham academy, crocodile tears sparkling. 

Five minutes six seconds later, one Alya Césaire slapped Marinette Dupain-Cheng across the face. 

Exactly twenty seconds later, she received the same slap from one Damian Wayne. 

Twenty five days, sixteen minutes later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood outside the airport, waving goodbye to her newest friend. 

Twelve seconds, fifteen milliseconds later, one Damian Wayne sighed, smiling softly in the girl’s direction. 

Exactly four seconds later, one Jason Todd revived a slap for “the demon can smile.” Comment he had made not one second before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French class will be the death of me.  
> We basically have to watch Chez Mimi, then take certain phrases from the show to write down from memory. 
> 
> I was pleased to discover I understood everything that was going on, though that’s also the issue. 
> 
> I’m busy watching the show like an average person, and end up missing the little Easter eggs I am supposed to look for. 
> 
> How am I supposed to know exactly what time she checks the time from the two second flash of a clock? (I believe it’s 11, but don’t quote me on that.) 
> 
> Also- I’m now learning Morse code because I say a Timari quote and I want to know what Marinette said that was oh so offensive. 
> 
> À demain!!


	22. Game night - (suggested Timari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night
> 
> (How am I supposed to know?) 
> 
> Or I saw an incorrect Maribat quote, and thought it would be fun to write on.
> 
> https://incorrect-maribat.tumblr.com/post/190146373131/dick-i-swear-to-god-if-you-dont-stop
> 
> (This should be the right link, but please tell me if it’s not.)

In her 19 years of existence, Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew one very important thing about games.

Or, more specifically, family game night.

More specifically, Wayne family game night.

When Marinette had lived with her former parents, (or rather Tom and Sabine, who had disowned her soon after discovering her identity) game night had always been an event. Friends, pizza, the dreaded monopoly... it was always bound to be a story.

When she had come to live by in the Wayne manor with her boyfriend (who unfortunately shared her questionable sleeping habits) she was met with a slightly different, if not more competitive evening.

~~Alfred most often won.~~

Monopoly, much to her relief, was indefinitely banned from the household.  
Though there wasn’t too much background, the general story started with Damian at the bottom.

In other words, the youngest son was not one to lose.  
Tim had won the game, and Damian “the little demon” as ~~most of~~ his siblings referred to him, was out for revenge.  
He had been off patrol for a week.

...katanas too.

Nonetheless, monopoly was one of the many games that was no longer “available” at the manor.

Uno, oddly enough, was one of the few acceptions.

Questionable, considering how many insults the game had resulted in thus far, but Marinette wasn’t going to mention that to anyone.

Marinette studied her cards.

Or rather, the single +4 card she cupped in her left palm.

“I swear to god Jason. If you don’t stop cheating-“ Dick glared at his younger brother, shaking the twelve cards in his hands wildly.

“I’m not cheating, you just suck! Now plus four, bitch! Also, yellow.” Jason placed (slammed) his third card down with a victorious smirk.

“Tt. This is ridiculous.” Damian slides his skip card on the table, shuffling the two cards in his hand.

Stephanie gasped dramatically. “YOU TRAITOR!! I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!”

Damian stared at her blankly. “When did we ever have a deal?”

Barbara drew a yellow seven from her stack. “ _We_ had a deal Steph.”

“Oh...”

“You all take this game too seriously.” Cassandra said, placing a red seven on the pile.

“Damn it!” Tim moved to the stack of spare cards, drawing an additional five before slamming down a red skip.

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know how you all get so worked up over-“

Marinette let her face break into a devilish smirk, contrasting to Damian’s “reserved “ nickname.

“Uno.”

Damian was the first to snap.

“This is all your fault Grayson! Had you been-“

“No, no, no. Stop right there!”

Jason threw his last cards in a fit.

Bruce shuffled through his deck quickly, trying to determine exactly where he had went wrong. Dick and Tim were moping,  
~~Though they wouldn’t have won in the first place.~~

Five minutes later the living room was a mess, the usual insults flying back and forth.

Alfred smiled to himself.  
“I love when the family gets together.”

And that, in it’s glory, was the story of how uno was added to the “illegal” games of Wayne Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently sitting with my probably overweight cat reading ‘incorrect maribat quotes.´ 
> 
> I thought it was lovely, which has brought us here.
> 
> Also- apparently you can die from sleep deprivation? How the hell is Tim still alive?


	23. Silver lining - sibling Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver lining
> 
> (Sibling Jasonette)

Marinette’s favourite phrase was “home is where the heart is.” It was one of the only things that she truly, genuinely understood. 

Marinette had never really felt home in any kind of house. It was always too big. Too quiet.   
too peaceful.

when Marinette was six years old, she’d lived with her older brother, Jason.

When she was seven, she didn’t.   
  


it was cold on the streets of Gotham, but it had been home. It was her home.   
  


and in a way, it would always be.   
Jason had left the little corner they had to find something, _anything_ of value.   
he didn’t come back.   
  


when 12:00 rolled around, Marinette had decided to go looking for him. Any other person would’ve thought her insane.   
  


Gotham is the most dangerous city in the world.   
people don’t go out at night.   
  


not if they want to stay alive.   
  


but Marinette would’ve been okay with that. Her brother was her only family.   
  


he was her lifeline.   
  


if he wasn’t there, she wouldn’t stay for long.   
Death would’ve slammed her clock with a cold hard fist.   
  


in the end, she didn’t find him.   
because someone else had found her.   
she had made the mistake of asking the few other people walking the dark streets.   
  


Two of those people, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng had been one of the few people who even spared her a glance.

they took her to the police station. They said she might find more luck filing a case. Or at least asking about it.   
  


that was when everything unraveled.   
“where are you parents?” The question that would haunt her mind.   
  


her answer is what got her stuck here.   
  


“I don’t have any.” The look of confusion, and perhaps pity that crossed their faces would always be with her.   
  


she didn’t get to go back home.   
  


three days later she was on a flight to Paris.   
  


and it broke her heart. It was never something she would tell Tom and Sabine.   
  


she never told them when her heart sang with sorrow.   
  


because taking her away has been the cause of it.   
  


tom and Sabine were good people.   
  


they didn’t deserve that.   
  


so silent she stayed.   
  


when school rolled around, she smiled and laughed. Made small talk with the strangers in the room.   
  


and tried to forget the rest.   
  


when Lila Rossi walked into her life, her world turned upside down. The people who had returned smiles to her perfectly cracked mask scowled as she walked by them.   
  


they kicked her, ripped up her things, and shunned her.   
  


it was almost like home. Almost.   
  


when Madam. Bustier had first announced a class trip, Marinette had sighed.   
  


it was almost the end of the school year.

another trip wasn’t a surprise.   
  


that’s when she learned the destination of the trip.   
  


Gotham.   
  


a strange place to bring 15 seventeen year olds, but Marinette was grateful.   
  


the class, as it turns out, was being sponsored by the billionaire Bruce Wayne, who had held a competition that the school had won.   
  
their class had been chosen to make a good impression.   
  


how lovely.   
  


The plane was freezing when she boarded.   
while her class gossiped and chatted, Lila’s sugar-sweet voice drifted to her chair.   
  


“-and that’s my boyfriend. Jason Todd. He’s Bruce’s son you know. But don’t tell any-“ 

Marinette’s thoughts screeched to a halt.   
  


Jason...Todd? Odd.   
she didn’t know their sponsor had her brother’s name.   
  


should she meet him, it would be an interesting conversation.   
  


The first day was...confusing. To say the least.   
  


They had started with Wayne Enterprises, only to be shown to a meeting room, and told to wait.   
  


Marinette learned two more things when the Co-CEO, Timothy “Tim” Drake walked in.   
  


the first week of the trip was work experience, which Mme. Bustier had failed to mention.   
  


Marinette wasn’t complaining honestly.

The look of pure rage that painted Lila’s face was more than worth it.   
  


she ended up in R&D with two others, which wasn’t bad.   
when lunch rolled around though, was where her day fell short.

her classmates, sitting huddled in the centre of the room, were practically screaming their conversation for the whole place to hear.   
  


it was obvious that more then a few people were annoyed.   
  


she ended up sitting alone, if not for the company of her six mugs of warm coffee.   
as much as she wanted to respect Tom and Sabine’s warnings about drinking too much coffee, it was her coping mechanism. Staying awake on caffeine for long periods of time always made her feel a little more whole.   
  


not entirely, but what could be done.   
  


that’s when the Co-CEO (her new boss?) sat beside her with a yawn.   
and the company of six coffees.   
  


wonderful.   
  


she silently sipped at her coffee instead of talking.   
  


the conversation that as struck up though, was awkward.   
  


what is there to say anyway.   
  


that’s when commotion filled the building.   
  


the riddler decided to stop by on today of all days.   
  


lovely.   
  


Tim looked bored, ~~if not mildly distressed~~ When the man walked by the tables, green suit hideous as ever. (Yes it’s hideous, you can’t change my mind.) 

that’s when three people kicked through the glass.   
  


((dramatic much?)) 

Marinette was familiar with the bat family. She had never seen them in person, but it was common knowledge for the people in Gotham.   
  


don’t mess with the bats.   
  


supervillains and their atrocious fashion senses didn’t seem to understand that.   
  
so when the dust ~~and glass~~ cleared, Marinette was surprised to see an unfamiliar costume.   
  


the Robin costume, which often resembled traffic lights, was different.   
  


there was a man with a red, almost Ironman-like helmet, (atrocious if you asked her) 

And the bats himself.   
  
  


fun.   
  


helmet head, as she had proclaimed him looked over at her for a moment. Before saying an almost inaudible word.   
  


“Nettie?”

Marinette smiled.   
  


looks like she found her silver lining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy long weekend Canada!  
> And happy thanksgiving (on Monday!)


	24. Candy apples - Timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy apples 
> 
> (Timari)

“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne!” Marinette’s voice boomed from the kitchen, having just discovered the family ‘betrayal’. 

Jason was rolling on the floor with laughter, a ~~wicked~~ kind grin spreading across Damian’s face.

”drake~” he cooed, smiling. ~~which was somehow more creepy then when he wasn’t .~~ “I believe Angel is looking for you~“  
  


this was going to take some explaining... 

Marinette was having a very, very good day. Valentine’s Day would always be her favourite holiday, no matter what anyone said.   
there was just something magical about waking up and finding chocolates on the table, or in the little boxes left out in the classroom.   
  


holiday’s with her boyfriend’s family had always been a little different, (for better or worse) but she was determined to make this the best Valentine’s Day ever.   
  


which is precisely why she had made candy apples at the unholy hour of two in the morning after twenty eight hours of nonstop preparation.   
  


they were based off the ones her father used to make, with a few... alterations.   
  


not to undermine her pa

re in anyway, but she had improved the recipe.   
  


who says coffee and candy don’t go together?   
  


They can’t even use that as a point.   
  


Canada’s ‘coffee crisps’ would forever be her favourite chocolate, Kit-Kat’s be dammed. 

  
so when she returned from her nap, which one Richard Grayson had forced her to take no less then thirty minutes prior, she was _horrified_ to find her precious, better than her parents candy apples missing.   
  


so like any logical person, she called Tim.   
not because he was guilty, Marinette ~~doubted that he even knew they existed~~ but because his entire family were unfortunately, better liars then herself.   
  


And as much as she hated to admit it, Tim was always going to be the smartest person in the room.   
  


so using that logic, he probably knew how they got away with the little lies they almost never used, and failed with.   
  


granted, she could have asked Alfred, who always knew what was going on where, ~~it was seriously creepy ,~~ but that took the fun out of it.   
  


so when Tim entered the kitchen looking tired ~~not a surprise~~ Marinette allowed her ingenious , fool-proof plan to fall into action.

afterall, she was just the fool to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier! Weekends are always just cleaning, a d I spent this one doing some new wallpaper, and finishing my sewing project.


	25. Emma - Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma 
> 
> (Jasonette)
> 
> (This is an alternative universe where Jason never died, but you better believe he still looks like after he died and got revived, because it would be a crime to change that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s fluffy to watch Jason interact with children.  
> (In my imaginary world anyway.) 
> 
> And you guys can decide what happens to Adrien. I haven’t added a part in this for that, so if I get a suggestion or if I come up with an idea, I’ll add that here.

“Emma!”

Marinette was twenty years old when she met Adrien Agreste. The beautiful blond model, with a sunshine smile and lively laugh.

She was 21 when they started dating.  
At the start of their relationship, Marinette could’ve mistaken the world for heaven.

Life just felt so, so beautiful.

...but then, things started to change.  
It was little things at first.

Small digs at her friends. Her appearance.  
“You know, Alya reports on a lot of false news...”  
“ Mylène is using you!”

“Rose is too clingy...”  
“You know Mari, I know a plastic surgeon who could help with your nose problem...”

She was 22 when she found out she was pregnant.  
She was excited. Her life was finally, finally falling into place.

...And then she told Adrien.  
His face was blank for a few moments.  
What she thought would be a burst of joy, or happiness was a cold, hard shell.  
There was nothing.  
Before a cruel scowl painted his face, green eyes burning with fury.

His hand met her cheek before she could process what was happening.

A swift, hard blow to her head.

He left her there, cradling her cheek as her pale face drained blood.

It continued like that for weeks. On and off, little spasms of time that felt like blurry memories, time covered in a haze of fog.

It was only when Alix came to visit her that she left.

Her friend took one look at her, and started to pack up her things.

She had been living with her for a week when she finally cracked.

She didn’t know if he would even answer.  
After all, she hadn’t spoken to him very often at all in the last year.

Jason.

Jason Peter Todd-Wayne.

Her pen pal turned best friend.

The phone rang once.

Twice.

Three times before someone answered.  
“Pix?”  
The voice on the other end sounded guarded.

More guarded then she remembered at least.

“Jay?” Marinette wanted to cry.

She had all but forgotten what relief of just being able to speak to someone felt like.  
It was a different kind of relief. It was different from the relief her body felt when Adrien didn’t touch her.  
When he didn’t slap her, or talk about how she was going to end in his hands.

It was so odd to be without it.

It was strange to be free.

Like a bird who had forgotten to fly midair.  
So it learned to walk instead.  
It learned to live like the animals confined to the land.

Until one day, it remembers. And flaps it’s wings.

It soars, little trips and bumps in the naturally smooth flight.  
It tasted like victory.

Freedom.

Happiness.

It felt like she had just seen the world through new eyes.

“Mari? ..is-is that you?” His tone was warm. So, so warm.

And it felt like home.

“It’s me. It’s me Jay.”

He would have questions.

She knew that. But honestly?

She would give the world just to stay.  
Here. In this moment.

“I’m going home Jay. I’m coming home.”

Marinette had only been to Gotham a few times.

Years ago. But it had always felt like home.

It was crime ridden, there was no denying that. But it had a hidden beauty behind it.  
The city was gorgeous. And the people, for the most part were kind.  
Beneath the surface.

So when she stepped of the airplane, dark hair windswept, cerulean eyes twinkling, it didn’t take long to find that beauty again.

It didn’t take long to find Jason either.

Sunlight steamed through windows, almost highlighting him in a golden glow.

He smiled at her.

When she had told him everything three weeks ago, he hadn’t told her a sugarcoated truth. He hadn’t laughed.

He hadn’t tried to say he understood. Because he didn’t.

It was something she had always loved about him.

He was always honest with her.

He had told her he would be there for her. Throughout the ups and downs of this lifetime.

She ran into his arms.

Which was slightly difficult, being so tiny and pregnant, but that didn’t matter.  
Not to her. Not to him.

Marinette stayed with Jason for a little over a year.

Her daughter, Emma had joined them a month into the “adventure.”

She called her Emma for one of it’s meanings.

“Whole.” Because in her heart of hearts, Marinette knew Emma would always be whole.  
She wasn’t going to let anyone break her daughter.

She left Jason’s house after 16 months for one single reason.

She didn’t want to have to rely on him. She had to watch Emma all day.  
Jason cleaned the house. Jason cooked. Jason did everything she couldn’t.

Even though he said he didn’t mind, Marinette was going to be self reliant.

He needed a break after all.

She was 26 when she realized she was in love with him.  
It had been a thought that had just came to her in the middle of sketching.  
Jason was sitting next to her, laughing.  
It sounded like the warm tinkle of winter bells.

It was beautiful.

And she realized she wanted to be the cause of it more often.

She was 27 when Emma realized her mother was happy with Jason.  
She still called him “Da-da.” She had since she could speak.  
Marinette had tried to correct her.

Kind of.

Jason had smiled at the child, ruffling her blonde hair.  
“Okay then Emmie. Da-da it is.”

She was 29 when Jason realized.  
Part of her wanted to tease him. “How oblivious was he?” But the other part, the anxious part Adrien had only amplified, wanted to burn a hole beneath her feet to sink into.

To avoid whatever disgusted gaze he must’ve been giving her. Who falls in love with their best friend?!

She had just ruined 13 years of friendship, hadn’t she? All for what? One-  
That’s when he had kissed her.

It was sudden. Though, she was not ashamed to admit she had melted.

Because she would just never admit it.

He elbowed her. “Guess we’re both the obvious ones.”  
She was 30 when she found out she was going to have another little one.

She was 30 when she told Jason. When she told Emma.  
She was happy when they hugged her.

She was 30 when she finally, finally got her happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m really excited right now.  
> “Poisoned” by Jennifer Donnelly comes out on the 20th, and I must have it. 
> 
> For anyone who has read “stepsister” (which I highly recommend if you like fairytales, specifically Cinderella, and books that are super quotable.)  
> Anyway, poisoned is a retelling of Snow White, so before the end of October, expect my review here. I finished stepsister in just over a day (of nonstop caffeine and reading, but just ignore that)  
> So yeah, I’m excited. 
> 
> And we had floor hockey in school (how Canadian~ We can’t go on the rink, but it was fun. I do figure skating, do that was a bit of a downside, but still fun!) so that was fun. 
> 
> Also- does anyone reading this do ballet? I really want to try it, but I’m not sure where to start because I’m not 5 years old, and most people start rather young.


	26. Laughter of sun - Dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter of sun
> 
> (Dickinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Part three of sugar and salt)

Marinette had decided two things in the last three hours of her new school. 

1- she genuinely enjoyed Dick’s company. He was just...so happy go lucky.  
His smiles always seemed to illuminate his face. He would laugh at her jokes, even when they didn’t make much sense (to her or him.)

2-the American schooling system was... odd. To say the least. The lunch period was significantly shorter. Kids almost had a different sort of...flow. 

The biggest change by far, was the workload. 

It was almost more simplified.

Which was... interesting.

“Hey Nettie!” Dick ran to catch up to her, dark hair bouncing with him. 

Did Marinette find it odd that dick had given her a nickname in the first fifteen minutes of knowing her? 

Maybe she would’ve. If she hadn’t already given him one. 

“Dicky-bird.” 

She had gained the ingenious idea when a bird chose to sit on his head.  
not that she was jealous or anything. 

Marinette hopped to her tippie-toes, ruffling his hair.  
She refused to admit that Dick had indeed leaned down so she could reach. Or the fact that her shoes, (which were technically platforms) seemed to have no effect on her height. 

“Guess what I got?!” Dick bounced like an over eager puppy. 

Marinette folded her arms and smiled. 

“Quoi?”  
Knowing Dick understood French was her passing grace. 

“The zoo!” Dick squealed.

Marinette laughed.  
“Okay sunshine. d’accord.” 

She got a little sunshine in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put the transitions... 
> 
> D’accord- okay  
> (Not to be confused with ok) 
> 
> Quoi- what  
> (Not to be confused with pourquoi, which is why.)


	27. Sleep - Damienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep
> 
> (Damienette)

“ الملاك” (almalak, which is Angel)

Marinette turned in her chair, holding her coffee in the most on brand mug he had ever seen. 

“I’m a ~~teacher~~ vigilante. To save time, let’s just assume I’m always right.”

Damian groaned, rubbing his forehead.   
  


just how long had she been awake this time?   
  


“eighty hours, thirteen minutes and exactly nineteen seconds. I hope that answers all of your questions dami.”   
  


Marinette spun again, plucking her computer with her free hand while breezing past him to another table.   
  


he caught her by her shoulder, piercing green eyes bright with concern.   
  


“الملاك. You need to sleep.”   
  
Marinette laughed. “Sleep Is for the weak.”   
when Marinette had turned into a miniature Drake, he didn’t know.   
  


“الملاك...” Marinette yawned.   
Damian smiled.   
he had won. As usual.   
“الملاك~” he practically sang, picking her up.   
  


“time to go to sleep.”   
  


Marinette yawned louder. Longer. Curling into his chest.   
  


“yeah... maybe.. you’re right..”

Damian kissed her forehead.

”goodnight love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got back from hanging out with my friends. 
> 
> (Calgary has snow now!) 
> 
> Anyway, I’m glad I have a friend from Egypt. She helped me translate a few words into Arabic.


	28. Sunglasses - brucinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunglasses 
> 
> (Brucinette)

Marinette loved the sun, summer, and everything related to it. 

And when she eventually met and married one Bruce Wayne, she was determined to have him at least understand why she loved it. 

So here they were. 

Renting a ‘boat’ for the day.  
It was more of a speed boat.

Or whatever.

So now, in the middle of the lake, Marinette made her final check.

“Dick?”  
She asked, looking up. 

“Towels.” He shook his little stack of towels, the patterns, however ridiculous, matching.

“Jay?” 

“Life jackets here.” 

Marinette nodded, checking the two off the list. 

“Tim?” 

“Sunscreen.” 

Marinette spun to her youngest son. 

“Damian?” 

“Partial entertainment.” 

Marinette facepalmed, but checked it off anyway.

“Bruce?”

“Lunch.” 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. 

“Then all we have left is...”

She groaned. 

“...sunglasses.” 

Tim tilted his head. 

“Which are where, exactly?” 

“...With Alfred.” 

Bruce sighed. 

“Honey, I love you, but you really shouldn’t plan trips. This is the ninth time this month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mildly frustrated right now. 
> 
> I just finished one of my longer chapters, and guess what AO3 does when my mom turns of the internet? 
> 
> You wanna guess? 
> 
> It closes the whole damn tab. 
> 
> Update- by ‘edibles’ I meant food. Just food. So I fixed that. Sorry. I had no idea it was called that in a different sense.
> 
> I apologize for my language, but boy, am I frustrated. 
> 
> In light of better news, it’s snowing here!! I think we have 25cm of snow right now? Or something similar. 
> 
> Guess we’re going to have a early winter.


	29. You will be found - no ships here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will be found 
> 
> (Who even knows at this point? )

“Have you ever felt like nobody was there?  
Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?“

Marinette curled in on herself, crushing grip chaining her to the spot.  
Like the hands of her classmates she had once considered friends. 

“Have you ever felt like you could disappear?  
Like you could fall, and no one would hear?“

Marinette had fallen before. She had also gotten up. It was interesting, really. 

People alway found a way to avoid their fears. 

A corner to hide in. A quiet space without others around. A light in the dark. 

But they could only stand when they escaped that little box. 

“Well, let that lonely feeling wash away  
Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay  
'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand  
You can reach, reach out your hand”

Marinette was broken. Like a marionette doll.  
Little strings controlling every move.  
But people fixed the dolls. 

As many as they could at least. 

“And oh, someone will coming running  
And I know, they'll take you home“

Marinette didn’t have a home. Sometimes it felt like she didn’t have a heart either. 

But someone out there, would be there. 

Waiting for her. 

An open door.

“Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you  
And when you're broken on the ground  
You will be found “

Perhaps that was when they came into her life.  
Family. Friends. 

The people that took the time to care.

“ So let the sun come streaming in  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again  
Lift your head and look around”

It was late September when she was ‘found’.  
Literally.  
Hidden beside bushes, thin arms shivering with cold. 

Four brothers, having just lost a dog to the bushes she had been sitting in. 

It was the first time she had seen smiles directed at her in a while. 

“ You will be found” 

The first time she really, truly believed that was when they took her in. 

Their new ‘sister’. 

“ You will be found” 

The second time she believed it was when she told them the whole story. 

When no one glared at her in disgust, or felt sorry for her. 

When their eyes held nothing but compassion. 

Empathy. 

(Both in a sense? From different people. Sorry if that’s confusing)

“ You will be found” 

The third time was was when her classmates treated her like a human being. Not a machine. 

Not a monster. 

But a friend. 

“ You will be found”  
The fourth time was when she learned people could be proud of her. 

The first time her new father had congratulated her on a job well done. 

The first time her older brother had taken her out for ice-cream as a reward, even if she could’ve easily gone herself. 

“ You will be found” 

The first time she wholeheartedly understood those words was when she realized she had a family.

She had people who cared about her. 

She had people who loved her. 

“Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you  
When you're broken on the ground  
You will be found“

There were people there who hugged her when she cried. 

There were people who just hugged her and told her it was going to be okay. 

And it was. 

Every time she fell she stood back up. 

And every time she couldn’t get up, someone helped her. 

People supported her. 

“So when the sun comes streaming in  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again  
If you only look around  
You will be found“

Marinette accepted the warm kiss of sun like water. 

It felt nice to be loved. It felt nice to be cared about. 

It felt nice to have a weight. To have a meaning. 

“You will be found.” 

And Marinette knew it was true. 

Because she had been found. 

She was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents got mad at me because I was cutting green beans ‘too slow’ so while I was in ‘exile’ (better than being kicked outside) I was just thinking, and I ended up with this instead of what I was supposed to do, and a concept for a book I’m writing (and a cover in the same sitting, how productive).  
> (Though I will say, I’m kinda glad they got made at me, as it has created this glorious opportunity.)  
> Anyway, I might not update tomorrow because I have two major projects I am currently procrastinating that are due next week. 
> 
> Sooo that should be interesting. 
> 
> And I’m out of coffee. 
> 
> Again.


	30. Jason - Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason 
> 
> (Jasonette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason being... Jason.
> 
> Or whatever the hell this is.

“Jason?” Marinette tapped her foot on the floor, cerulean eyes narrowed at him. 

“Yes love?” Her boyfriend stared right back at her, mimicking her stare.

“This is the sixth time this week! The sixth! Don’t you know how-“ 

Jason scowled.  
“I know. It’s dangerous. You know that too. But you can’t-“ 

Marinette sighed.  
“-judge. I know. But don’t you understand? I-I don’t want to lose you!” 

Her tone broke, tears streaming down her face in hot waves. 

“Not again. Don’t you see? I can’t lose you again!” 

Jason softened. It was a rare sight. Honestly. 

To everyone but her. 

“Hey love, don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere.  
I’m here. With you.” 

His embrace felt like sitting in front of a crackling fire in winter. There was something warm about it. Happy.  
Almost inviting. 

It felt safe. 

She sniffed, drying her tears with the edge of his shirt. 

And that’s where they stayed. 

“You know, this won’t change anything jase. I’m going to fear for you life, wether you like it or not.” 

She laughed, playfully hitting his arm. 

“I appreciate the sentiment. But honestly, you should fear my death instead. 

I’d make an insufferable ghost.” 

The warm smell of hot chocolate seemed to curl around his words. 

“Mon dieu Jay. Really? Seriously? You just had to say that-“


	31. Things to agree upon - marijon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things to agree upon 
> 
> (Marijon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Bbgirl3191

Jon didn’t understand.

Scratch that, he totally understood.  
Kind of.

Because Jonathan Samuel Kent had a single predicament that had been plaguing his mind for the last week.

Because his best friend, Damian Wayne, and his girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn’t get along.

It wasn’t really a surprise on Damian’s part.  
Afterall, he still called family by their last names.

(Which is apparently, his way of showing respect.

 ~~To all but Tim~~.)

Marinette, on the other hand, was a surprise.

Because She got along with everyone.  
Opinions be dammed.

She got along with Félix, her friend’s ‘emotionless’ brother. (Who is her new best friend..)

She got along with Chloé, her old tormentor.

Hell, she even got along with Lila.

He didn’t even get along with that girl.

Which is how most people she met deemed her an Angel.

But she and Damian just seemed to have some-some grudge against the other!

And worse, neither would tell him why so he could try and resolve the situation.

At the very least.

The very, very least.

“Hey star boy.” Marinette said, hanging by her feet in the tree just behind him.

“Star boy” was the nickname Marinette had supposedly ‘stolen’ from some book she couldn’t help but read.

“I’m going to be gone on some... business this week. Is it okay if you watch Tikki for me? I don’t want to risk bringing her.”

“Sure?” Jon said, staring up at her quizzically.

...until he fully processed her question.

“Wait, Mari!”

She was gone before he could finish another word.

Which lead him to now.

With the small red Kwami dragging him off to another “disclosed “ location.

Why she wouldn’t tell him where they were going ( ~~so he could ask Marinette about it later-)~~  
He still didn’t know.

The sweet smell of chocolate and bakery hit him like a wave.

Ah.

Sweets. That made sense.  
Marinette had said something about Tikki loving sweets.

“Five minutes.” Jon allowed.

“We can buy a few things for you for the rest of the week.”

Tikki let out a little squeal.

Interesting.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was the sent of cinnamon. Cinnamon and sugar?

“Surprise!”

Wait a minute... those voices-  
He spun, only to be dragged into a hug by the two people who had refused to be in the same room for the past week.

“Mari? Dami?”

“Congratulations Kent.” Damian said, with no further context.

“Happy friendaversary!” Marinette said.

“...Friendaversary?”

“Yep!” Marinette said. “We first became friends three years ago on the third of September. So me and dami became friends on the third of September at 3pm so we can all share the holiday!”

“... Jthought you didn’t like each other?”

“Correction, we didn’t agree on anything. We had nothing in common. Until now it would seem.”

Jon raised an eyebrow.

Damian rolled his eyes.

“...which would be?”

Marinette beamed.

“Making you happy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just finished two days worth of homework. 
> 
> (This is why you shouldn’t procrastinate..) 
> 
> Anyway, apparently I am pretty? 
> 
> I just transferred to a new school this year, and in the past month I’ve gotten more complements then I’ve gotten in the eighth years in my previous school. (I think it was eight? Maybe nine? Oh god I’m old.)  
> Then again, it might just be the uniforms, because then no one can judge me for dressing like a proper Victorian lady. (Walking skirts are my jam honestly.)  
> Anyway, that was a pleasant little surprise I received this morning. 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day!


	32. Vanilla - Damienette (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla 
> 
> (The usual: I no longer know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block. 
> 
> Is not a time I enjoy.

“Vanilla.” Marinette facepalmed. 

“We’re out of vanilla.” Her brother tilted his head from the table. 

“Then why not buy more?” 

Marinette sighed, exasperated. 

“Because! This has to be finished soon!” 

If she had been thinking properly, she might’ve thought to check the hidden stash behind her other supplies. 

Honestly, for a sixteen year old who had no “sleep schedule” she was surprisingly reasonable. 

Usually. 

“What is the idiot talking about now?” Damian walked into the kitchen, Titus trailing his feet. 

“Panicking about vanilla.” Tim said from the table, returning to his coffee. 

Damian glared. 

“I wasn’t speaking to you Drake.” 

Marinette rubbed her forehead, muttering to herself. 

“Wow. Thanks.”

Damian huffed. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so positively-“ 

“Would you two just shut up? Don’t you see? We’re in crisis right now!” 

Damian sighed. 

“Angel, you know where the vanilla is, right?” 

Marinette glared back. 

“No. You know why? Because we’re out of the fucking vanilla!” 

“So you’re telling me you used all twenty of the bottles of vanilla in the last month?” 

“Yes I-“ Marinette paused, before slapping her face with her hand. 

“Oh. I forgot about those.” 

Tim shook his head.  
“Marinette, you need to get some sleep.” 

“And you need to stop being a mother hen.” 

Marinette grabbed a bottle from just behind the flour, turning to him. 

“That’s Dick’s job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently watching Emily in Paris...  
> her accent is atrocious. 
> 
> (I mean how she pronounces French words. Like très and merci and bonjour. Aside from that, the French stereotype ms that are used in the show are awful honestly.)  
> 
> 
> I want my time back. 
> 
> Also- is there any interest in me making this a bit of a podfic? (Like making this a series to attach a podfic version?) 
> 
> No clue if anyone would be interested in that though. 
> 
> I’m awkward when it comes to everything though, so if there is an interest in that, please tell me.


	33. Among us - Damienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among us 
> 
> (Marinette x batfam)

Honestly, they should’ve known this would be a bad idea.

But what could possibly go wrong?

All things considered, Dick was 100% to blame.

~~More like 95%, but who really cares at this point~~

Marinette had just been minding her own business when _someone_ ~~Dick~~ asked to play a game.   
  


a ‘harmless’ little game.   
  


what on earth could possibly happen?   
  


“what the fuck brat?!” Jason tossed his phone as his avatar drifted across the screen.   
  


Damian wiped his hands. 

“Tt. don’t look at me Todd. You were clearly suspicious.”   
  


“calm down everyone. Damian didn’t mean to-“ 

“no one asked for your opinion Drake.”   
  


“Well I’m sorry! I didn’t know that we can’t exp-“ 

“...I’m dead.” 

Dick held his phone with a little (slightly mopey) wave.   
  


“it’s demon spawn!” Jason said. “Whatever the hell happened, he’s responsible.”   
  


“Dami’s completely innocent.” Marinette said, smiling. “We were both in the reactor. He’s been with me the whole time.”   
  


“and i saw them in navigation with cass. And she’s still alive.” Stephanie chimed. 

Bruce put his device down.   
“I’m dead.”   
  
  


“so it’s not Marinette or Damian, and it’s not me. So Cass and Barb?”   
  
  


“I say Barbra. I haven’t seen her around for a while.” Marinette offered.   
  


“I’m out.” Tim said.   
  


“am I the only one who finds it odd that none of us have found a single body?”   
  


“no, I think-“ 

“why the hell did you vote me off?”

Marinette turned to Stephanie.   
“you smiled when you said you were innocent.”   
she turned to her screen.   
“you do that when you lie.”   
  


Barbra sighed.   
“dead.”   
  


“you all make pathetic company. Do you know how easy that was?” Damian said, resting his phone on the countertop.   
  


Marinette smiled.   
  


“I guess that means we win.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone tried to play hide and seek mode in among us? 
> 
> Because it’s awesome. 
> 
> Also- has anyone else been upset because a teacher removed a grade for how something looked? I got a 3(out of 4) because my teacher deducted a point because my character I quote, “looked too much like a Disney princess.”  
> Not sure if that’s supposed to be an insult or not, but I just seem to have too many “Disney princess” stuff nowadays. 
> 
> Happy Sunday.


	34. Magical girl - Dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical girl 
> 
> (Dickinette) 
> 
> Or, Dick becomes a magical girl for a day

“But Marrrriiiii...” Dick bemoaned, moping after his girlfriend. 

“No.”  
Had Marinette gone over this conversation with Dick several times before? 

“But I wanna be a magical girl!” 

...yes.

Did that prevent her from humouring him? 

...no. 

Usually anyways. 

Today was perhaps the only acception. 

Sunday February 18. 

Her favourite day of the year.  
She had only decided it was her favourite for a single reason. 

It was the day she escaped from her disaster of a life. 

The day she just felt safe. 

A feeling she had long since forgotten. 

“Mariiii pleas-“ 

“Fine.” Marinette said, face flushing suddenly. 

“You can have the cat. For now. Before I change my mind.” 

Dick bounced.  
“Thank youuuu~” 

Marinette shook her head in her hands. 

What had she just gotten herself into? 

“Hey Marinette?” Jason asked, leaning against the wall. 

“Any idea why Dick is hopping around in one of your little magic suits singing the theme for sailor moon? I think Damian might actually succeed in killing him if he keeps it up.”

Marinette slapped her forehead. 

She knew it.

Bad idea.  
Very. Bad. Idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m contemplating watching riverdale. 
> 
> ...again. 
> 
> And facing the wonders of inconsistency. Honestly though, I’ve just been having a ~strange~ week. An existential crisis if you will.  
> Random shower thoughts, like « would I be more lonely with friends who ignore me or no friends around me? » my conclusion?
> 
> I’d be more lonely if I was ignored by the people I know. Not friends. Not family. Just people I know. That sounds depressing honestly.  
> Also- apparently having seven ice cubes for your only water source for a day without tea or coffee is a really bad idea. I do not recommend it.


	35. Pumpkin spiced lattes - Timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin spiced lattes
> 
> (Timari)

Marinette was not fond of two things that prevented her from retrieving her very important drink daily. 

1- Richard “Dick” Grayson  
The “mom” friend.  
Not that she didn’t like him, he was a sweetheart. But when he took away her coffee on the poor excuse of ‘self care’ he became her utmost enemy. 

2- October Halloween “season”  
October was just as insufferable. The season when everything becomes orange red yellow and pumpkin.

The first time she had experienced the atrocities was in mid-autumn with her boyfriend, Tim. 

In unfortunately, their favourite coffee shop. 

It had started with a strangely long line.  
It wrapped around trees and other stores, so obviously something good had to be there. She could just order the new item with her coffee. 

So like the very logical people they were, they entered the line. 

Marinette first questioned this decision when she had been waiting half an hour. 

Even with so many people, it never took this long. 

Odd. 

She questioned this decision yet again when she went to order. 

“Can we get two black coffees? Large as you can make them? And one of what everyone has been ordering.” 

The barista sighed. 

“We’re not supposed to be selling any black coffee today. We don’t have the usual in stock. I can replace it with the same lattes as everyone else though. Is that okay?” 

Marinette grumbled, while Tim made some kinds of noise that sounded lie a mix of someone mourning someone, and a child crying over a fallen cone of ice-cream. It was interesting. 

“...sure.” Marinette paid and waited for their drinks before leaving the building. 

“So... what exactly do you think this is?”  
Marinette asked, inspecting the brownish orange mixture that filled her drink, smelling of coffee and cinnamon. 

...and sugar. 

Just wonderful. 

“Are you ready to sacrifice our well beings for a taste of what must be 500 calories in a cup?”  
Marinette said. 

Tim grimaced, but raised the to-go-cup anyway. 

“Bottoms up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to go ahead and update all my stuff, because I’m not going to school today, even though it starts in exactly eighteen minutes. 
> 
> Which also means no skating for me. Yippee! 
> 
> It’s rather unfortunate though, because today is the costume day for school, and people are probably going to assume I am sick. (In my mom’s terms I am, but I don’t have COVID-19) because I have a cold, which might have been deserved, considering how often I just walked around aimlessly outside without a coat, but I digress. 
> 
> Anyway, happy almost Halloween, I sincerely hope it is snowless. 
> 
> (The snow here has mostly melted by now, so at least we don’t have to worry about that. )  
> Storywise though, Mari and Tim, as the sleep deprived idiots they are seem like the people who would just take black coffee with absolutely nothing in it, (which is actually healthier than the other kinds of coffee you can get) and pumpkin spice lattes aren’t exactly that. 
> 
> Honestly though, I don’t really like pumpkin spiced lattes? I couldn’t taste the coffee. 
> 
> Just sugar, and what I think might’ve been cinnamon and nutmeg? 
> 
> And as illogical as it is, some places don’t have just black coffee especially on holidays where other drinks are more popular. It’s so very unfortunate.


	36. Halloween - Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween 
> 
> (Marinette x batfam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry~

This was precisely why Jason and Marinette were never allowed in the “costume” room. 

Why? 

Because the morning of Saturday October 31st, the Wayne family woke to something that looked suspiciously like that of April fools.  
And unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Damian was the first one to unravel their little “present.” 

“TODD. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?” 

Marinette and Jason giggled in the corner of her room. 

It was interesting, really. 

Aside from their rooms, everything in the house seemed normal. 

Key word: seemed. 

Because there was one more thing that was very, very, very unusual. 

...And that was their costumes.  
Which they found in the Batcave. 

With one suspiciously suspicious Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

And the suspiciously suspicious costumes behind her. 

“Angel... what’s going on?” Damian asked, arms crossed. 

“Oh this?” Marinette said, tapping her chin.  
“I believe this is the surprise activity I planned.”

“What surprise activity?”

Marinette smiled. 

And held out the miraculous. 

The only noise that could be heard throughout the manor was Dick’s squealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> (Unless you don’t celebrate Halloween. Then happy Saturday.)
> 
> From a suspiciously suspicious idiot.


	37. Translation- fails - Damienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation- fails (mistranslations) 
> 
> (Damienette )

This was it.  
Marinette officially needed a hole to die in. 

Her life was over.

Her pen pal, Damian, also known as her only current friend by any means whatsoever, probably hated her right now. 

Or at least thought she was far to strange to interact with. 

And this is exactly why she should’ve stayed home.

Where her new aspiration of “hermit crab” was achievable. 

It all started with Lila. 

As usual. 

Mme. Bustier had told them about a “pen pal” assignment not three months before the inevitable ‘incident’. 

Lila, in all her sausage-like glory, had complained to Mme. Bustier for a solid week. 

Something about being unable to write from tetanus. 

It was amazing how stupid people turned around her. 

Considering Lila had been texting someone on her phone not five minutes prior. 

She was stuck with somebody named Jon. 

Marinette couldn’t help but pity him.  
Really, who had the time to listen to the blabber mouth for more then half a second? 

Not her, that’s for sure. 

On October 9 8:09pm , 10 hours before disaster struck, Marinette was minding her own business, texting Damian.  
It wasn’t unusual really. 

But Marinette, for better or worse, had one little, tiny, minuscule problem. 

She couldn’t speak English.  
Regardless of the mandatory English class at school, she only knew five or six words. 

1- day  
2-hello  
3-smile  
4-nice to meet you  
5- ladybug (ironic)  
6- antidisestablishmentarianism 

Not that she knew what antidisestablishmentarianism actually meant, but it was a word she had under her belt regardless.

( antidisestablishmentarianism - a position that basically says a state church should receive gouvernement patronage, as opposed to being disestablished. Now enjoy showing off your knowledge of this random word.) 

And even though she knew Damian could speak French, the assignment was in English. 

So what did she do? 

Like any logical person, she simply used the wondrous device we now know as google translate. 

Really, her plan was fool proof. It was impossible to mess up drastically at this point. 

Until it wasn’t. 

Because exactly five minutes ago, Marinette had sent a single text that would haunt her dreams for the next fifty years. 

What her senescence was supposed to say was this: 

Salut, Dami. Comment ça va? Je suis presque là! Merci d'être mon ami.

And what she got? 

Hi Dami. How are you? 

I’m almost there!  
Thanks for being my boyfriend. 

The little “read” sign popped up a few seconds later. 

There was no reply. 

A couple of ... then deletes. 

She was mortified. 

And the worst part? 

The worst part by far? 

She had to meet him in real life in no less than 30 minutes. 

Between her inner panicking and slightly rushed movements, she failed to see the status of her message change. 

“You know Angel, google translate isn’t for full sentences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I picked up Korean.... 
> 
> And the first word I learned? 
> 
> 피눈물 (pinunmul) or (pinunmur)  
> (( 피 = Pi ㄴ = N ㅜ = U ㅁ= M ㄹ= L/R  
> And you know what that means? 
> 
> You wanna know what that means? 
> 
> 피눈물 - blood tears
> 
> ...what is my life?
> 
> Also- sorry for not updating in a while. My habit of procrastinating finally caught up with me.  
> Also- I kinda think this is something Damian would do anyway. Like Marinette is panicking over not knowing English so she just uses translate and then panics when exposed. Except Damian literally knew the entire time and failed to mention it.


	38. Netflix and chill - Marinette x batfam w/ Félix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill
> 
> (Maribat w/ Félix)

Marinette loved her siblings, but god.  
God. 

Who in the world did they get their taste in television from? 

Félix had better taste. 

Félix. 

Who didn’t even watch Tv. 

Damian, strangely enough, like NCIS. 

And it wasn’t for the characters, or the plot. 

Damian, she quotes, “likes the murder scenes.”

Tim, when available, (which was almost never)  
also had a strange tendency to watch anything that had to do with crime. (Forensic files was a favourite) 

Just without Damian. 

Jason, like many, just watched what was on. Usually. 

And when it wasn’t that? 

The news. Just the news. 

He usually just stuck to books. 

And Dick? 

Dick, however universally, literally watched anything that was on. 

Anything. 

Kids cartoons, skating programs, news, whatever. 

The problem wasn’t always the show. 

In other words, the problem was never the show. 

Crime shows tended to give Damian ideas, and send Tim into one of his research rampages, should he not understand exactly what was going on in said show. 

News tended to upset Jason in some way, which was never a good thing, and Dick?

Dick liked to nag her about one single goal of his that she (technically) could help him achieve. 

Why he still wanted to be a magical girl was a “mystery” to her. 

Though it may or may not have been partly (entirely) her fault. 

And she? 

...well, she. 

She liked cooking shows. 

More specifically, cooking competition shows. 

Quite obsessively if she was being entirely honest. 

Which meant that Félix and Alfred indefinitely had the best taste in television. 

Entirely because, out of their entire family, they were the only people who didn’t “interact” with the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently sitting with my cat as I type this. 
> 
> That’s all.


	39. Flower language - Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower language 
> 
> (Jasonette)

Marinette was not a morning person. In fact, she was willing to bet half of her entire brand that more people hated the mornings than the arguably strange few that enjoyed it. 

Jason, apparently, was one of the strange ones. 

She had come to this conclusion exactly ten minutes prior. 

She had woken from what was plausibly the strangest dream of her life only twenty minutes ago. 

And she was from Paris. 

Previously akuma infested Paris.  
Where a “normal day” by all other standards, was strange. 

This dream? Jason, giving up his entire life as a vigilante (anti-hero? Whatever the heck he was at this point) for flowers. 

Flowers. Not family, not books, but flowers. 

Which was, indefinitely, the most un-Jason-Todd-thing-in-all-history-of-un-Jason-Todd-things. 

Ever.

And if she was being entirely honest, it was an unlistenable list.  
That’s how extensive it was. 

One might argue it was entirely in character considering just how long it was. And they would have been right. 

If Jason actually had some kind of pattern. 

But alas, he didn’t. 

So when Marinette accidentally woke up from the nap Jason (and Dick, who wasn’t even there) had forced on her at 5 in the freaking am, she was not a happy camper. 

But in normal Marinette-like fashion (because she actually kept a consistent pattern) she chose to go and get some of the life-sustaining substance she had recently borrowed (stolen) from Tim. 

Permanently. But it was clearly the same difference. 

Which is how she discovered the incriminating evidence that either proved her dream was in fact true and had something to do with the voodoo ladybug magic, or that Jason was indeed correct, and she required sleep. 

And since the latter was so obviously false, Marinette could come to only one singular conclusion. 

Jason had been replaced. And it likely had something to do with Damian. 

Far-fetched? 

Maybe. 

Impossible?

Doubtful. The kid was capable of far more than he let on. 

This theory was also backed up by one peculiar event that occurred later that day. 

Everyone got gifts. 

From Jason.

Damian got what was by far the strangest.

Basil. An arrangement of only basil. 

Arguably, Alfred could have easily taken the title instead. 

Cabbage. 

Alfred got cabbage. 

Tim got the slightly less questionable white mulberry seeds. 

Dick, much to his enthusiasm, received a bundle of sorrel wood. (Not that he knew entirely what it was or why, but he was happy nonetheless.) 

And Marinette? 

Marinette received a single red rose. 

Was it strange and completely out of character? 

Maybe. 

Was it absolutely adorable? 

Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I’m sorry this is so late! My parents had me grounded from tech because I said I was going on a walk, (which my mother said okay to) but I ended up going farther than expected (10k). Anyway, I’m back now, so enjoy this little piece, which was inspired by a little dabble I found for the movie Enola. (The costumes are absolutely lovely by the way). As for the baking show prompt, (check the comments of the last chapter) I’m doing that next time. Love you all!💖


	40. Christmas card - Timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas card
> 
> (Timari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself.

In the 6 years that had passed since his children had “left the nest” Bruce Wayne could easily say Christmas was his favourite time of year. 

Namely because it was the one time of year everyone visited. 

Usually anyway. 

Except this year. 

Mainly because Tim and his wife, Marinette, ended up having a last minute business trip. 

And from what he had heard of it, Tim was not exactly pleased with the change.  
(Though there was a possibility it was because of the coffee there, which had sweeter, much to his distaste.) 

Kor’i was disappointed in missing the opportunity to talk to Marinette about fashion (their “yearly” tradition). 

Dick was worried. The likelihood that those two had slept since they got there (a week and a half ago)  
Was approximately 0.0000%. 

Jason wasn’t exactly happy, but he just seemed... smug. 

What he was up to, Bruce had no clue.  
And he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to know. 

Damian, to his credit, didn’t seem to mind.

Too much. 

Though Bruce would never admit it to his youngest son, he personally thought Damian argued with Tim because he thought he was his son’s definition of a formidable opponent. 

Alfred was visibly disappointed, but not exactly surprised.  
(If Alfred was ever surprised, Bruce never would’ve known.)

Christmas morning lacked the scent of coffee drifting down from the kitchen. 

What it didn’t lack, however, was the gifts assigned to all of them. (Marinette and Tim included.) 

There was one oddity.  
One thing he didn’t expect. 

Marinette and Tim, standing in the kitchen  
(With a mountain of coffee) holding a single Christmas card. 

“ Tidings of joy. 

And coffee.”


	41. Baking shows - Marinette x batfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking shows 
> 
> Marinette x batfam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though. Nailed it was too perfect for this.

Marinette honestly didn’t know why the hell Jason had introduced this vile show. 

“It’ll be fun” he said.  
“It’ll be bonding time” he said. 

Back stabbing bastard. 

Because here she was. 

Alone in her room. 

In all technicality, it was Tim’s room.  
That she had permanently claimed as her own. 

Tim, (thankfully) wasn’t here. Instead, he was busy being forced to sleep by Dick. 

Which is exactly why Marinette was here. 

Being inconspicuous in her boyfriend’s room. 

Or at least she would have been. 

God dammit Jason.  
If Dick found her, she would find herself condemned to the same fate as Tim. 

As if that was happening. 

So as frustrated as she was with missing this valuable opportunity to work on catching Hawkbitch, she would at the very least win Damian that bet he had made with Jason. 

Two hundred dollars for Damian might at least teach him a lesson. 

Which is how she ended up here. 

Binge watching this hell hole of baking atrocities. 

So she watched, mortified, as the newest contestant, a mother from Chicago, proceeded to mix all of the ingredients. 

At the same time. 

She wanted to scream.  
But no. She kept her cool. 

Until the icing. 

My god, the icing. 

“You idiot! You absolute moron! You add the icing after the cake cools. AFTER!” Honestly, she thought she was being quite quiet. 

Admittedly, she had been quietly screaming, though in her personally unbiased opinion, she was doing wonderful. 

...until she heard a quiet little knock. Followed by the one voice she had been avoiding all day. 

“Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god.  
> So my mother just had parent teacher interviews, (honestly I forgot they still did that) and here are my official tips to be a good student if you happen to have a personality like me in which you are the quiet one until people get to know you. Then boom.  
> The most annoying person you’ve ever met.  
> Anyway, I present my tips. 
> 
> Gym- help the teacher clean up (and set up if you can.) this tends to help you because it shows that you both want to be a helpful student, and that you are willing to participate. It’s completely fine if you aren’t the best at gym. But try your best to enjoy yourself. It might be more fun than you think. 
> 
> Science- ask questions and work towards understanding concepts. Try your hardest to be organized when it comes to this.
> 
> Math-ask questions, try to incorporate math into your daily life. ( this helps for memorizing things). 
> 
> Humanities- try to incorporate it into other things you like. Research anything and everything in the class to get a second point of perspective. 
> 
> Health- I don’t really think I can speak on this, considering health is the only class I have slightly more inconsistent grades. 
> 
> Side note though- I just realized I have a lot less time before I leave for university than I thought.  
> Can you guess how old I am at this point?


	42. Business letter - future Timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business letter
> 
> (Pretend to consider this Timari)

Marinette grumbled to herself. 

She hated Emails. 

More specifically, she hated Emailing people for her good-for-nothing boss, Lila. 

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t considered ringing her skinny little neck once or twice. 

She had found herself in this seemingly fortunate position three years ago, thanks to her now soon to be ex husband, Adrien. Also in known as Lila’s favourite “toy.” 

Marinette shook her head, shifting tired eyes to her bright screen. 

“Dear Mr.Wayne, 

It has come to my attention-“ 

Marinette slowly deleted the text. 

Letter, by space, by letter. 

Her movements were slow, measured. 

Had anyone bothered to look her way, they would’ve questioned it. 

After all, why would the fastest person (for better or worse), purposely move so slowly?

Though, luckily for her, she also happened to be the most disliked member of their team, courtesy of Lila herself. 

Honestly, why Lila found the need to make her assistant, the only one who actually helped Lila accomplish her own tasks, life a living hell would always be a mystery to Marinette. 

Why not quit then? 

Why not leave something you don’t want? 

For a question that was so constantly asked, it seemed odd just how... new the answer felt every time. 

It always seemed to feel like she finally understood when she actually answered the question, but the feeling was almost... refreshed each time it was asked. 

And the answer that she always gave?

“I’m not satisfied by this. I’ve never have been.  
But I’ll go through it. Do you know why?  
Because it keeps me from looking for more.  
Monotonous as this is, I’ll stay. 

As satisfied as I can be.”

The clicking of the keyboard distracted Marinette from getting lost in her thoughts. 

Typing, in and out of rythme, Marinette finally let her eyes rest on her screen again. 

At this email, that could ruin her reputation. 

...and that of her company. 

At this email, that she would indefinitely lose her job for. 

She hit send without so much as a blink. 

~~~~~

Tim sat at his computer, re-reading the Email he had received not twenty minutes before. 

-Dear Mr Wayne, 

It has been a pleasure to work with you.  
That said, please consider this my asking of you to decline any offers regarding our brand from this point on. 

It is to my knowledge that our CEO, Ms. Delilah Rossi, has been attempting to uses your brand for personal profit, thereby slandering both businesses. 

To avoid further issue, I kindly ask that you withdraw the previous offer, as to not drag you further into this mess. 

Should you have any questions, please contact us at R&Co@rossifunds.ca (to be addressed to head assistant, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.)

I sincerely apologize for any issue this might’ve caused. 

Best regards, 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng,  
Head assistant, R&Co™-

Tim was absolutely baffled. 

And that?  
That was rare. 

Why in the world would the assistant send something like this? 

It was a complete mystery to him.

If there was one thing Tim loved more than coffee, it was a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official; my science teacher is absolutely insane. She asked us to write some vocabulary cards for bio. No big deal, right? They just need to be finished. 
> 
> She gave us 78 topics in which we had to create a card for in our own words with our own examples (plagiarism is bad kids). 
> 
> She posted this at 9:00 last night. 
> 
> I was up till’ six am, working on those dammed cards. 
> 
> And then she extended the due date this morning because other students complained. 
> 
> My cards look rushed, because well, frankly they ARE rushed, and the teacher literally told me I had the best writing in the class today. 
> 
> So, quick question: should I re-do all of the cards so they look nicer? 
> 
> Or accept what I have now and live with what may follow? 
> 
> It’s the times like these I wish I wasn’t indecisive.


	43. Disneyland - Marinette x batfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disneyland 
> 
> (Who knows)

Wayne family vacation. 

In other words, the ultimate “fruitless attempts to actually relax” week. 

It was one of the only times when some people realized being a multi-billionaire had downsides. 

Last year’s trip to Hawaii had been an absolute train wreck, thanks to Damian and Jason, who spent most of the time arguing, thus drawing more attention to themselves. 

So it was only natural that Marinette was determined to make this year different. Her first ever trip to a Disney park. 

Dick, naturally, was excited. 

Jason was less than pleased about not being able to bring his... necessities along, but he did seem excited about the food.

Tim was currently asleep at the “hotel”. (a result of no sleep for just over a week and a half.) 

Damian, in all of his slightly narcissistic glory, wasn’t as happy to be going to Disney, as he was in the knowledge that the “pest” wouldn’t be joining them. 

As many costumers as her parents had, they never had enough money to go on family vacation.  
Their “family” vacation was a Marinette exclusive vacation. 

Which was precisely why she had invited them.

And maybe, why they never came. 

Bruce, oddly enough, was the only one who didn’t find anything of interest with the parks.  
It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but Marinette truly didn’t understand what the wasn’t to love. 

So, like the somewhat competitive person she was, she had turned the whole dilemma into a little game.  
In other words, whoever could find something Bruce enjoyed in the park won. 

The prize? Every runner up owed them. 

Whatever they wanted.

Full day of whatever they wanted? 

Yes. 

A new pet? 

Yes. 

An excessive amount of coffee with no comment about “trying to sleep once in a while”? 

Yes. 

Sending a sibling back to wherever the hell they came from? 

Yes, but only in one’s mind. 

And Marinette had no intention of losing. 

She was confident in her ability to raise people’s spirits. 

So confident in fact, she had already started planning the favours that would be owed to her. 

She just- hadn’t decided any of them. 

Yet. 

That would change soon enough. 

Damian, as the youngest, got first choice. 

And much to her dismay, Damian chose the teacups.  
Marinette wasn’t sure if he figured the ride with children screaming with delight of horror was a good idea because people seemed to genuinely enjoy it, or because he thought the racket would drive them away before Jason had a chance to drag them off to the next place. 

Marinette had to admit, it was smart.  
If they left before anyone else had a chance to play, Damian won. 

Automatically. 

Fuck. 

She had been outsmarted yet again. 

Thankfully, Damian’s choice of event seemed to backfire. Bruce was, in other words, back in his own house. 

Noisy.

And now, Damian, scowling, drove away more people than usual. 

Unfortunately, that meant that it was Jason’s turn. 

Yippee-fucking-yay. 

This might’ve been a bad idea. 

Jason opted for turkey legs. 

Unfortunately for him, Bruce’s only muttered remark was “Alfred’s are better.” 

Granted, it was barely audible, but still. 

And then it was her turn. 

She was dragging them all around the park, trying to find somewhere to drag Bruce to that wouldn’t result in a frown. 

And what she ended up with? 

It’s a small world after all~  
IT’S A SMAAaaallll world after aaalllllllll~ 

So maybe the ride with several creepy-cute animatronics wasn’t the best idea. 

Nonetheless, he didn’t complain about it. 

So, partial success. 

And then it was Dick’s turn. 

Dick ended up choosing what he deemed to be “the most fascinating.” 

Space mountain. 

Dick, in his usual fashion, was excited. 

Overly excited. 

He was giddy. 

Bruce watched him fondly. And from the corner of her eye, she spotted a tiny, little smile. 

That same smile was on his face as they walked out. 

Jason cursed. 

Damian folded his arms and scowled.

Marinette exhaled in defeat. 

Dick bounced over. 

“So! What do we want to do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I’m stuck at home until January now. (Calgary is basically on lockdown) so you can expect more consistent updates.
> 
> Yeah, that’s it.


	44. Mirror (and the reflection) - Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror (and the reflection)
> 
> (Jasonette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore what this said before. 
> 
> I changed the entire thing.

Mirrors reflect.

Your reflection.

The world around you.

your _emotions_.   
  


And sometimes, if you looked deep enough inside, you might see the silver-tipped reflection, glaring back at yours.   
  


whispering to the smallest cracks of your heart; your soul.   
  


Jason knew as well as any.   
he knew just as well as the children who played in the streets, the adults who sank in their chairs, drowning their worries in alcohol.   
  


two categories of people.   
  


the good. The bright, sunshiny souls who never saw a stain in the world.   
  


the bad. Lurking in the dark, hardened by the world. The monsters in it.

but he fit into neither.   
  


The girl in the mirror didn’t either.   
  


everyone had a mirror; a soulmate.   
  


their perfect match.   
their opposite.   
  


a reflection. It was their reflection,  
just as it wasn’t.

a person you would be stuck with until the end of time.   
  


A blessing, and a curse.   
  


and it haunted him.   
  


_she_ haunted him.   
  


  
  


so he broke it. Shattered the mirror.   
  


Leaving shards of glass splayed across the floor.   
like that of his heart; his mind.   
  


he didn’t know why.   
  


maybe it was the expression she held when she looked at him.   
  


pitiful. Sorry.   
like he was a doll she had broken.   
  


pulled by strings that neither could see.   
  


the “outsider.”   
  


the one who manipulated them all.   
  


but it was broken.   
  


it would stay that way.   
  


he would too.

maybe he never had been whole.   
  


and so he worried.   
  


he worried the shards would shatter until he couldn’t hide it.   
  


Just like his mirror.   
  


He needn’t have though.   
  


cut as they do, cut as they will, the shards would remain.   
  


for his mask would remain. It always would.   
  


as would the girl’s mask, who lived down the hall.   
  


and the boy who sat, outcasted by his friends; his family.

and the girl on the other side of the glass.   
  


their masks wouldn’t fall if they didn’t let them.   
  


  
  


...the outsiders’ never did. 

—//—//—//—//—//—//—//—//  
Further context- (because this chapter is confusing af, and I needed to explain) 

So this chapter focuses specifically on the idea that people live behind a mask in two groups. “Insiders” And “Outsiders” In this, an outsider is just who is out of the “center”. In this case, everyone is an outsider to the other? And in the center is the insider? Kind of like a circle with something inside. The mirrors are a reflection of that. You can only see the other through a mirror; through a lens. You alter how you see them through that mirror like a puppet master. And when you break the mirror, your mask cracks. Their vision is permanently altered to shards. But the mask with stay on. Even if the person who used that lens fixes it. Because you were the one who made the change in the first place. And in that change, the people who don’t see you through a lens will keep seeing that altered version. I lost count of how many random metaphors this thing has, so feel free to count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could’ve sworn I posted on the 30th... apparently it’s been six days, so sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyway, happy almost new year. (Even though it’s probably going to be worse than 2020, but I digress.) 
> 
> I don’t know, but I’m writing this during humanities, because we’re reading some Shakespeare stuff, (finishing the last part of the book) but I finished that last week, so I’ve taken the week off humanities (with the permission of my teacher.) 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> Thanks Ms.D.


	45. Of coffee, YouTube, and weddings - Timari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of coffee, YouTube, and weddings
> 
> (Timari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: Guessst 
> 
> I really wish this hadn’t taken this long.  
> I’ve rewritten it a few times, so that’s a little frustrating, but expect me to either rewrite, or add to this in a few days. I’m hoping to be able to update again tomorrow.

There were more than a few reasons why Dick had attempted to detach Marinette and Tim from coffee. 

Firstly, when Marinette and Tim didn’t sleep for extended amounts of time, they tended to get, what he liked to call “coffee drunk”. 

And when they got coffee drunk, they tended to do things with an extreme lack of better judgment. 

Wether it be spending a ridiculous amount of money for something that wasn’t worth what they’d paid for, (like the $400 dollar coffee cup they had purchased last month.)  
Or in this case, choosing to start a business based entirely off social media. (They still hadn’t said a word about how much they’d used to build their new “empire”.) 

And now here he was, searching the manor for his little brother and Marinette.  
After employing the remainder of the household to help him, he had been somewhat sure that they would find them. Or at the very least, some kind of coffee evidence they had left behind. 

But alas, even Alfred had failed to find a single clue. 

Dick groaned, running a hand through his hair.  
These two really- 

“Welcome back everyone!” 

Dick paused, turning on his heels. 

They wouldn’t.  
They couldn’t have- 

“Today’s video, is on our weddingggg!” Marinette’s voice half yawned, echoing ever so slightly. 

He stopped when he reached the library.  
Only to find one Marinette Dupain-Cheng helping Tim through the window, a camera positioned on the windowsill. 

Just how much coffee did these two drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 days until Christmas! 
> 
> Do you guys celebrate Christmas, or another winter holiday?
> 
> Love you all, and happy holidays.


	46. Mistletoe - Timari (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe 
> 
> (I still don’t know.)
> 
> Or Marinette spends Christmas with the Wayne’s and decides to spice things up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that took far too long to finish.

Marinette loved Christmas. She loved the look on people’s faces when they opened the first gift they got.  
Unfortunately for her, the family she was staying with this year, the family that happened to belong to her boyfriend, had a very different mindset. 

Sure, they decorated, and purged on presents, but the family and fun idea of Christmas wasn’t important to them. Most of them at least.  
Marinette had learned very quickly that Christmas here consisted of galas, business, and super-hero-ing.

So, like any logical, Christmas-obsessed protagonist, she decided to change a few things. 

With the help of her two favourite family members; Jason and Alfred. 

Her first change of events was gingerbread.  
All she needed was a little help. 

That help? 

Having her lovely assistant, cough, cough (I’m not sick) Jason, help drag the remaining members of the family to the kitchen to build their first gingerbread house. 

Ten minutes later, she learned why the Wayne family did not choose to work on building things. 

If she was being honest, it was probably Dick’s fault. Logically speaking, who else could’ve built it on the ceiling? 

Her second change of events was arguably her favourite; the mistletoe. 

The first (and only) “ victims” of her little arrangement were Damian and Tim.  
Which, conveniently, was exactly what she had planned.  
Because what situation can’t be fixed with a hug?  
Marinette turned the corned before they walked out.  
“Well, well, well,” Marinette smiled blocking their entrance.  
Or attempting to anyway.  
Gods, sometimes she wondered who she must’ve wronged be be stuck at this hight.  
She was shorter than an eleven year old. 

Life is so unfair. 

“Look what we have here.” Marinette said. 

She had been intending to point to the mistletoe, which happened to be above their heads, hanging in the doorway. 

The very tall doorway. 

Damn rich people and their too high to reach doors. 

So Marinette’s motion, which was intended to point out the mistletoe which would be her ticket into getting them to hug out the little argument she knew they had been having (in this the rules are simple. You can either hug, or kiss, just because I have no intention of making this awkward.)  
Because brotherly love ought solve their problems.  
She ended up pointing at Tim. 

Just her luck. 

Tim cocked his head. 

“Do you need something?” 

“Are you really that simple Drake?”  
Damian, who Marinette had been sure was standing right next to Tim only a minute ago, was currently smirking up at them from the chair that, ...had apparently appeared out of no where. 

“No. I really don’t know what you’re-“ 

“The mistletoe above your head suggests otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WINTER BREAK HAS FINALLY COME! Really though, I spent the entire week finishing homework I didn’t know I had.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Though I am curious. Have any of you gotten caught under a mistletoe? How did you get out of it?
> 
> Oh, and now I’m watching “Obey me!”Memes.
> 
> Also- I’m probably going to end up changing this one.


	47. (Don’t) Let them eat cake - let’s call it Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Don’t) Let them eat cake
> 
> (I’mma pretend this is Jasonette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently chilling in Calgary. With our 30cm of snow which we were gifted yesterday.
> 
> Edit:  
> Correction- the roads are 30cm. 
> 
> We have two feet of snow.

Marinette, much to her frustration, was a perfectionist. 

And she liked it when everything anyone said, was accurate. 

So, you could believe her surprise (and horror)  
When her best friend uttered the three words she had spent at least five years of her life disproving. 

It had started with Damian, her favourite sibling, and/or partial accomplice in certain...tasks.  
(Ie. “educating” the world on everything they had royally screwed over.) 

So on the ridiculously quiet Saturday afternoon at the Wayne residence, ( it was suspicious as hell)  
Marinette decided it was the perfect opportunity to hang out with her friend. 

Oh, how foolish she was. The signs were all there.  
Quiet. Damian having yet to make an appearance.  
The lack of stupid arguments. Tim not drinking coffee.  
When she had first woken up, she had two thoughts. 

1\. She was still dreaming, and never wanted to wake up. 

Or 

2\. The entire family had been kidnapped, and she, for whatever reason, had been left untouched. 

And because the oncoming headache that had her rubbing at her temples, she had a sneaking suspicion it was a whole lot closer to the latter. 

So, imagine her surprise when she ran into Tim and Dick in the kitchen, acting...strange.

Firstly, Tim was drinking water. Without a hint of coffee in sight.  
And Dick was currently collecting his... less than healthy food choices, also known as the equivalent of candy land, and replacing it with...various sugar-free foods?  
Not that she knew.  
Because she was out of the kitchen before you could say “pie.” 

She was equally horrified when she found, or rather, didn’t find Alfred helping around the house. 

But what she was most surprised by, by far, was Bruce’s little stunt. 

In the form of the announcement that he was “giving up Batman.”  
It was then that she reviewed the possibility of being asleep. 

So her relief at finding Jason in the library, acting relatively normal, was massive. 

She was embarrassed to admit that she had hugged him for a good five minutes. 

Her relief however, was short lived.  
The knock on the door surprised her. 

Seeing as the rest of the family seemed to forget about knocking before bargaining in, there was only one person it could be. 

The only sane one. 

“Alfred!” 

The “Todd.”That she was met with made her crumble in defeat.  
Damian had been infected too. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed Jason’s comment.  
“Oh, that’s just Damian. He lent me a couple pencils earlier that I forgot to return.” 

She had been right the first time, hadn’t she? 

The family had been replaced. That was what was going on, wasn’t it. 

Or she was just going crazy. That was a possibility, right? Right? 

Marinette tried to review what had happened between today and yesterday that must that’s changed something.

And there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.  
Except for the cake they had been sent.  
But it had been from Tikki, Plagg, and Adrien...  
oh.  
OH. 

Sometimes, she really hated her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I figure out how to insert an image into this thing, I’m posting a picture of my backyard right now. 
> 
> On a side note, i was shoveling yesterday, and realized just how weak I am.  
> It took significantly longer than I anticipated.


	48. Cookie bribes - TBD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie bribes (pt.1)
> 
> (TBD)
> 
> (This is a thank you for three hundred kudos!)

In the three months she had been living with them, Marinette had learned three things about the Wayne children. 

1\. They had a very ...interesting dynamic. If she was being honest, they all reminded her of a married couple in their 30’s or 40’s in all the strangest ways. 

2\. There were certain “groups” among the family. Teams, if you will. One consisted of Damian, his pets, and occasionally Dick, Alfred and Bruce, and the other consisted of everyone Damian had barred entry to. (Why she was let in is still very much a mystery to her.) 

3\. They liked to bet their money on rather ridiculous things. Marinette had originally questioned what the use of betting hundreds of dollars on things as trivial as who would beat Tim in the “stay up the longest” competitions, or whatever else they chose to do on any day. She had questioned it until she tried it, anyway. 

So in the three months Marinette had been staying with the Waynes, she had won almost every single bet placed.  
Marinette thought that would deter them from trying. 

How wrong she was. 

How did she happen to win every single bet? 

Bribes. Specifically in the form of cookies. 

While she didn’t condone cheating, the rules never had stated she couldn’t bribe anyone. 

She had only lost three of twenty five bets.  
And that was mostly because she had tested her luck, and bet on Tim, because he wasn’t going to sleep unless someone was meddling with the game. 

Turns out, her luck is bad. 

So she lost the bet to a certain mother hen. 

Thrice. 

So she simply did what he had. 

Meddled. 

Tim was, oddly enough, the easiest to convince.  
If he helped her, she owed him a month of coffee, cookies, and the freedom to stay up long enough to finish his work. In other words, protection from Dick for at least four days. In exchange, his job was to make himself look asleep long enough to fool their main target: mother hen. 

Jason didn’t agree. At first. Some crap about being “the only responsible one among them.”  
His only terms were that he received cookies, and that she and Damian could in fact, not hide his guns.  
In return, he was to distract Dick from finding out that Tim was in fact, not asleep. 

Damian was significantly harder to convince. Though Marinette wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn’t willing to assist, or because he was weighing what was in it for him.  
In the end, he concluded that he would help her. All she had to do was assist him in hiding the fox he had adopted somewhere between the time she had moved in and her loss of the first bet.  
And in return, he would assist in the disposal of evidence, and keeping the plan under wraps. 

Her plan was going just perfectly.

It was on the eve of which they set things in events when Alfred walked into their planning space. 

“Miss Marinette, Master Damian, what are you two doing?” 

Marinette jolted. 

“Winning a bet against Grayson, Pennyworth.” 

Marinette sighed. They had been caught.  
And as much as she hated to admit it, Dick might actually- 

Unless-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve re-written this chapter six times. 
> 
> In other more interesting news, I now have more coffee, and I think I might’ve accidentally joined a cat cult. 
> 
> Is anyone excited for the new year? 
> 
> Edit- I do not recommend having a full pot of tea. And then having another. 
> 
> I don’t think I’m going to be sleeping in quite a few days.
> 
> Because I’m actually not.


	49. My R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My R 
> 
> (Warnings: suicidal themes, mentions of self harm - it is not explicit though)  
> If that bothers you or is triggering in anyway, please don’t read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

Marinette ran the pads of her fingers across the glass of the pink picture frame in her palms, dust gathering on her finger-tips.

_just as I was about to take my shoes, off on the rooftop there I see a girl with braided hair here before me. Despite myself I go and scream: “hey, don’t do it please.”_

Her own reflection stared blankly back at her. The girl in the photo smiled brightly, dark braids fluttering behind her; it had been windy that day.   
beside her was a boy. Golden hair tousled, green eyes sparkling.   
a ladybug rest on his cheek; all but a moment captured in time.   
  


_wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn’t care less either way. To be honest I was somewhat pissed; this was an opportunity missed. The girl with braided hair told me her woes: “you’ve probably heard it all before. I really thought that he might be the one, and then he told me he was done.”  
  
_

she could remember the look in his eyes when he threw her away. It was a mix of pity, and...smug happiness. As if he was laughing at her.   
after all. “He ‘had’ Ladybug.”   
  


_“for god’s sake please, are you serious?! I just can’t believe that for someone stupid reason you got here before me. Are you upset ‘cause you can’t have what you wanted, you’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything!”_   
  


She smiled. It wasn’t from happiness, but gratitude. She was lucky.   
  


the girl in the photo was foolish; naive.   
She was insignificant.   
  


an item crossed off a list. 

  
_“I’m feeling better thank you for listening!” The girl with braided hair then disappeared.  
  
_Marinette discarded the photo.   
  


_alright today’s the day or so I thought, just as I took both my shoes off, there was but a girl short as can be, off on the rooftop before me. Despite myself I go and scream._  
  


Marinette glanced at another picture frame, long forgotten, collected from the corner of her desk.   
  


a girl glared at the camera, pouting. Behind her, a boy stood, his grey eyes sparkling with mischief, tanned skin aglow in the sunshine.   
  


he was patting her head, leaning ever so slightly on her, only emphasizing the clear difference in hight.   
something about the picture felt, alive to her.

like the laughter of the day had been permanently trapped inside the frame.   
  


the petite girl told me her woes, “you’ve probably heard it all before. Everyone ignores me everyone steals. I don’t fit in with anyone here.” 

Marinette’s smile evaporated when she remembered what else had happened that day.   
  


_“for god’s sake please, are you serious?! I just can’t believe that for someone stupid reason you got here before me. ‘cause even so, you’re still loved by everyone at home, there’s always dinner waiting on the table you know!”  
“I’m hungry.” said the girl as she shed a tear, the girl short as can be then disappeared. And like that, there was someone every day. I listened to their tale. I made them turn away. And yet there was no one who, could do the same, no way I could let out all this pain.   
  
_

she wiped away the tear that had been trailing softly across her cheek, and closed her eyes.   
savouring the soft silence of the moment.   
the wind as it whistled softly through her hair.   
  


The world below her.   
the sight was magnificent, as though she could see all of Paris; all of France.   
_  
_

_for the very first time there I see, someone with the same pains as me. Having done this time and time again. She wore a yellow cardigan.  
“I just want to stop the scars that grow every time that I go home. That’s why I came up here instead.” That’s what the girl in the cardigan said.   
_

Marinette looked down at the final photo, cradled softly in her hands. It had no frame.   
in the picture, a girl sat, brow furrowed in concentration. She looked too hot; too tired. And yet, her warm wool cardigan remained on her arms, never once leaving her side.   
She rubbed her own wrists. Her own arms. Feeling her soft skin, parted with silky patches that seemed to take more space than her untouched skin. Her unharmed skin.   
A cardigan was wrapped around her shoulders, billowing in the breeze.

and she too, refused to take it off.   
  


_wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn’t care less either way. But in the moment I just screamed, something that I did not believe. “hey, don’t do it please.”_  
  


Her own words repeated in her head, again, and again. Begged her to stop. Marinette exhaled a sharp, ragged breath.   
when the words stopped, her head cleared, she all but realized, they had run out of reasons too.   
  


_ack what to do? I can’t stop this girl oh this is new, for once I think I’ve bitten off more that I can chew! And even so, please just go away so I can’t see, your pitiful expression is just too much for me! “I guess today is just not my day.” She looked away from me and then she disappeared._  
  


She watched the photo float away, disappearing. Destined for the same fate as the others. A fate she knew, she would never have.   
  


_there’s no one here today, I guess it’s time. It’s just me, myself, and I. There’s no one who can interfere. No one to get in my way here. Taking off my yellow cardigan. Watching my braids all come undone, this petite girl short as can be._  
  


Marinette felt herself smiling. She felt the feeling of wings.   
  


and the last thing she can remember, the thing that she last saw, was another’s hand gripping hers.   
  


and for the very first time,...

_is gonna jump now and be free._

...this one didn’t let go. 


	50. Goodnight kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight kisses 
> 
> (Damienette)

Marinette was beyond excited. (And it wasn’t because Tim had secretly sent her more coffee when Damian had confiscated hers)  
Her best friend since lycée was getting married. 

MARRIED.

She tried very hard to contain her squeal- any more and and Damian would figure out her hiding spot. 

Unfortunately for her, the fool proof plan to keep her excitement under control failed her. 

Damian groaned, sliding open the closet door. 

“Angel...”

Marinette cocked her head, feigning innocence. 

Damian ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. 

“You really need to stop hanging around my brothers.” 

She had absolutely no idea how she was planning to escape the fate that she had been condemned to the moment he found the canister of coffee, (the now mostly empty, coffee canister) that she had forgotten to hide after she had started her work.  
Unless...

A mischievous smile spread across her face. 

Operation fluster Damian was a go. 

Marinette gave her boyfriend a sheepish smile crawling out of her well hidden nook. 

“Dami-“ Marinette yawned. Not from a genuine need to sleep, because how ridiculous would that be? 

Damian smirked. He always won these arguments.  
“I told you that you needed to sleep Mari.”

Marinette rubbed her eyes.  
“Yeah.”  
She yawned again.  
“I guess-“ yawn.  
“You were right.” 

Damian scooped her into his arms, pecking her forehead. 

So much for flustering Damian. 

As much as she wanted to take this valuable opportunity to escape, there was just something comforting about being carried like a koala. 

And before she knew it, he was already tucking her into bed. 

It was then when she came to the sudden realization that she couldn’t escape.  
Because Damian had decided go for the “you have to sleep because mother hen said so” bedtime burrito.  
When the hell had Dick had time to teach him that? 

So instead, she did the only thing she could do. 

“Dami?” 

Damian crouched down beside her. 

“Angel?” 

Marinette kissed him then, before turning on her side.  
“ ‘night.” 

Damian’s cheeks tinged pink. 

Well.  
It was nice to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in however long it’s been since I’ve updated, I cut myself bangs, had a mental breakdown, went back into live school, and finished a new book.  
> Was I the only one who yawned while reading part of this? 
> 
> I am still questioning my sanity.


	51. Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshmallows
> 
> (I still don’t know; we know this.)
> 
> (Inspired by an incorrect maribat quote.)

There was a very good reason Marinette had been banned from a wide variety of goods. 

Coffee, her computer for more than ten hours daily (they had learned that the hard way), her sewing supplies on the odd occasion they were let out after a very, very long coffee run ( long story short, that happened after she decided to use her lip as a pincushion. ) and, oddly enough, marshmallows. 

(((Side note though- I admittedly am currently banned from pins and coffee for a very.. specific reason. 10/10, do not recommend. And yes, that means I did the same thing as Mari)))

And for the most part, it was relatively simple to keep these goods away from Marinette when Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and on occasion, Tim were home. 

The problem was when they weren’t home, and Damian and Jason were. 

It wasn’t unusual for the rest of the family to leave them alone; Damian was responsible after all. 

The problem was Marinette.  
More specifically, the fact that Damian had a very hard time saying no to her. 

But not to worry, Jason was there after all. 

There would be nothing to worry about. 

They should’ve known. They really should’ve.  
Marinette asking to go on a shopping run wasn’t unusual; she probably wanted fabric or baking supplies.  
Had anyone checked, they would’ve noticed that she had just started a new project, and that the kitchen was already fully stocked. 

So much for the world’s greatest detectives. 

Because now Marinette stood in the library, holding a bag of marshmallows.  
“Do you think I can fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?” 

Damian continued flipping through his book, unfazed. 

“You’re a hazard to society.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

Jason put down his tea, smirking all the while. 

“And a coward. Do twenty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone watched the “proof 2020 broke your humor: you will laugh at a slice of bread falling?” 
> 
> Because I keep on laughing at it, and I don’t know why. 
> 
> https://share.icloud.com/photos/0IhzDGw0iBNsRDetPqTjoFEFg
> 
> (Please tell me if this allows access to all my photos, or just the video please. )


	52. From my perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my perspective 
> 
> (Jasonette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an incorrect maribat quote. 
> 
> (https://miraculousmelodies.tumblr.com/post/640348992001261568/marinette-can-you-please-see-things-from-my)
> 
> (Most of this differs from the quote though, but oh well.)

Marinette and Jason argued more often then they were willing to admit.   
And that wasn’t because they didn’t want to admit that their relationship wasn’t perfect- it wasn’t and the knew that. 

Rather, it was from the sheer idiocy of their arguments.

“Royal icing doesn’t taste good.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Et voilà, enter argument. 

“What the hell is that? A trash bag?”

“What?” 

Marinette turned the page of her magazine, folding the page and holding it up for him. 

“This! Where has fashion gone to?” 

“But I kinda like it-“ 

Enter stage left, please give a warm round of applause to Marinette, the raging demon. 

Today’s subject? 

Superhero-ing. 

Jason ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. 

“Sunshine, for the last time, it isn’t a good idea to work while you’re pregnant.” 

“Don’t you dare ‘For the last time’ me! Are you serious? Like, are you actually kidding me?” 

“Mari-“ 

“No. No. No. no. no. no. No no. We will deal this this later. “

Well.   
That was one way to end an argument.   
~~~~~~ 

Marinette felt guilty.   
Not because of Jason though.   
Was he right? Maybe. Would she ever let him know that?   
Well- not that she could exactly “let him know” seeing as he already knew he was right, but regardless...

Apologizing was in her best interest. 

And so, collecting her pride, she went to go and admit defeat. 

“Hey, Jay?” 

Jason put his book down, turning to her. 

“Hey Mari.” 

He sighed, before rubbing his neck awkwardly.  
“Look, Mari? I’m sorry.” 

Marinette blinked, before walking over to him.   
“Hey.. I’m sorry too. I-I shouldn’t have lost it on you.”

She stood up, bringing his hand with her.   
“Help me find a book?” 

-Extras- (this is still part of the story though) 

“-And Jason, while you might’ve been right, you need to see things from my perspective.” 

Jason smirked, a familiar glint of mischief behind his eyes. Something almost playful. 

“Sure.” 

Crouching down to her hight, he tilted his head at her.   
“This good?” 

“....” 

“You son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like it’s going to rain outside right now, so I’m back to being an optimistic piece of shit, so yay:) 
> 
> I’m also just realizing that I never announced my break over here? Anyhow, I just took a writing break because I was really busy a while ago. 
> 
> Oh, and my Mom bought this soup thing for $8.99, and it arrived yesterday, as....
> 
> A single can of Campbell’s chicken noodle soup. (I think she though it was a case.)  
> So that’s fun.
> 
> And I lost my AirPods a few days ago, and was using “find my iPhone” and it said it was in the middle of my (snowy ) front yard. So that was weird.
> 
> I hope you’re all doing well.
> 
> (This will probably change, Btw-)

**Author's Note:**

> This should be interesting... hope you enjoy the following!!!


End file.
